The Voyage
by northwestdancer11
Summary: Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace find themselves in Narnia. All is going fine, until Edmund meets a certain someone...
1. The Adventure Begins

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia I only own Lady Ella

**Note from the Author: Sorry if this chapter is just a repeat of the movie, but the good part starts in Chapter 2 **

**The Voyage**

**Chapter One:**

**The Adventure Begins**

_ Wa_ter thrashed around Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace's heads as they moved through the salty seawater. The salt bit at their eyes and the merciless ocean whipped at their bodies, flinging them about in the torrent of ocean around them.

It seemed an eternity before Lucy broke to the surface of the vast waters.

"EDMUND! EDMUND!" she yelled, as soon as she caught her breath, thrashing in the water searching for her dark-haired older brother. He was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly Lucy turned around and before her was a huge ship, the size at least of two street blocks. Lucy suddenly remembered the ship from the painting in her bedroom. It had looked an awful like the Narnian ships she, Edmund, Susan, and Peter had sailed on back in the Golden Age…could she possibly be-in Narnia?

"LUCY! Where are you?" yelled Edmund's voice, it sounded worn out as he gasped for breath and bobbed up and down in the sea.

"Edmund! Oh, Ed! Where's Eustace?" her question was answered by a loud wail about five yards away.

"Where am I? What happened? I want to go back! I WANT TO GO BACK TO ENGLAND!" cried Eustace disgracefully for a boy of fourteen.

"Oh, Eustace, we're in Narnia! Isn't that just—" Lucy's happy reply was interrupted by a creaking noise behind her. The ship! She had forgotten about it! It was less than 6 yards away now. If they didn't swim fast, it would suck them under!

"Swim, Edmund! Swim Eustace, swim for your lives!" yelled Lucy, who was terrified of the thought of being pulled under the water for good.

The three swam as fast and hard as they could. But, tired from treading water, they were quickly slowing down, and fast!

"Edmund!" Lucy cried," I can't keep this up much longer!"

"You've got to try, Lucy!" gasped Edmund; he was tired too, and could feel the wake of the ship behind him.

Lucy was ready to stop, when something grabbed her leg! She screamed as she was dragged under.

Edmund stopped swimming all together at the sound of Lucy's scream, where was she? Had she been sucked under? Suddenly a hand grabbed his leg, and he was pulled under.

Lucy's eyes stung from the horrible salt as she was dragged under. She was running out of air, when abruptly, the thing that had grabbed her brought her to the surface! She turned around to she a mop of black hair. Her captor pushed the hair away from it's face to reveal:

"CASPIAN!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Lucy!" he replied, equally excited.

"We're in Narnia!" cried Edmund's voice as Dirinian helped him to the surface.

"Yes! You're in Narnia!" yelled out Caspian.

"NO! I don't want to be in Narnia! I want to go back to England!" cried Eustace.

As soon as they boarded the ship Caspian threw blankets at them playfully. He put his arm around Edmund's shoulders.

"It's good to have you back, Ed!" He smiled at him merrily, "I missed having a younger brother around."

"It's good to be back! I was getting pretty sick of hanging around Eustace Clarence Scrubb!"

"Is that…." whispered Caspian, pointing at a boy rolling around on the deck.

Edmund rolled his eyes and said," Our cousin. Sorry if he's a bother already, I don't know how he got in!"

"WHERE IN THE BLAZES AM I?" screeched Eustace at the top of his lungs.

"You're on the Dawn Treader!" bellowed a deep voice, Tavros the Minotaur stepped into view.

One look at Tavros, and Eustace dropped to the deck in a dead faint.

"Well, at least someone around here can shut him down!" murmured Edmund with a smirk on his face, earning the laughs of the crew.

"Edmund!" exclaimed Lucy, who was protective of everyone.

"Not only is he an annoying menace, he hates mice, too!" said a familiar voice.

"Reepicheep!" exclaimed Lucy and Edmund, delighted.

"Your Majesties! How have you come aboard this lovely vessel?"

Before Lucy could explain, Caspian clapped his hands from the main deck of the ship.

"Attention, friends! I would like you to welcome their Royal Majesties, Queen Lucy, the Valiant, and Kind Edmund the Just. Welcome back to Narnia, and welcome aboard the Dawn Treader!"

The crew clapped their hands.

Caspian jumped down from the deck, and ran up to Lucy and Edmund.

"I can show you what this voyage is about, if you join me below," He explained, " Dirinian! Down to my quarters!"

"Aye, aye, your majesty!"

Once changed into clean clothes, Edmund and Lucy found themselves in a beautiful cabin with paintings on the walls of all their adventures together.

"Edmund!" exclaimed Caspian, " I believe you have forgotten this!" He laughed as he threw the electric torch to Edmund, who had left it in Narnia upon his last visit. Edmund caught it and turned it over in his hands.

"This helped us win a battle," he murmured, thinking of the torch as a memory.

"Lucy," Caspian said holding out her belt with the dagger and cordial fire flower juice that would heal any wound.

"Thank you Caspian!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

Edmund looked around the cabin. It was beautiful. If only he could have this, _You're the true king, Edmund! You should have what you want!_ Said a voice that sounded familiar, it made his spine tingle and it felt like the room had turned to ice….. He blinked, trying to forget the voice, and what it said. Instead, he looked to what Caspian was showing Lucy. Peter's sword.

"Caspian, why are we on this voyage?" Lucy was asking Caspian.

"Well, during your departure, in the last three years, the Narnian army and I have brought peace to Narnia, Galma, Archenland, and Calormen. There is peace throughout all of Narnia." He ended with a smile._ A smug one, thought Edmund, very smug and prideful._

"Caspian, in those three years," asked Lucy, suddenly blushing, "Have you found yourself a Queen?"

Caspian seemed unsurprised of the question, and answered truthfully, "No, I haven't, my heart is still bound to your sister, Susan."

Lucy seemed displeased with this answer.

"So, if there are no wars to fight, then why are we here?" Edmund asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

Caspian looked at his with burdened eyes," After I restored peace to all of the land around Narnia, my second task was to seek the seven lords whom my uncle banished to take the throne. No one has seen them, and many say that they have sailed east to the Lone Islands." He pointed to them on the map. Beyond the Lone Islands Lucy noticed that it was blank.

"What is beyond the Lone Islands?" she asked.

"No one knows," replied Caspian with mystery on his face, " No one has returned to tell of it."

"Tales of dropping off the edge into an everlasting pit, or of sea monsters," said Dirinian oddly in his thick Western Galman accent.

Lucy and Edmund looked to Caspian with wonder in their eyes.

"Alright Captain, enough of your tall tales," he said smiling. To be truthful, Caspian did not know of what lay beyond the Lone Islands either.

After a couple of days of sailing, there was a cry from the look-out:

"LAND HO! 15 DEGREES TO THE EAST! LAND HO!"

Everyone came running to the starboard side of the deck of the Dawn Treader. Caspian pulled out a telescope and peered through it to the Lone Islands. He pulled away from it suddenly with a mixture of emotions on his face.

"What is it, your Majesty?" asked Dirinian, grabbing the telescope.

"That's funny," Caspian said with confusion on his face, "Not a Narnian flag in sight!"

Dirinian passed the telescope to Edmund, who pushed away his dark hair from falling in his face and searched the Island thoroughly.

"You're right…" he said, surprised, " Well, I say we sent out a party and stay the night."

Dirinian looked at Caspian with a worried expression on his face.

"With all due respect, your majesty," began Dirinian," But King Caspian is the first in command on this voyage." With that, Dirinian walked away with Caspian close behind him, patting Edmund's shoulder as he went.

Edmund just stood there. He wasn't first in command? He had always been first, next to Peter. Anger boiled up in him. He angrily pushed his hair away from his face and sighed heavily.

Well, Edmund, how do you feel now? You deserve to be the only king….follow me…

"NO!" he yelled at the voice. He knew who it was. And he wasn't going to give in again to it.

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEASEEEEEE! More will be coming very soon, don't worry it'll get waaaaaaaaay more exciting! Thanks!**


	2. The Lone Islands and Meeting Ella

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia I only own Lady Ella Note from the Author: This chapter is waaay better, you guys , the beginning is the same, but it gets better in the middle! Thanks! The Voyage

**Chapter Two:**

**The Lone Islands and Meeting Ella**

As soon as the small lifeboat's bow hit the shore, Caspian and Edmund jumped out to the sandy beach of one of the Lone Islands. The small island seemed to be deserted and dark in the early twilight sun.

"Crew, stay here while Ed, Lucy, and I go to find out what's going on. Dirinian, if we're not back by dawn, send out a search party." And with that they began to head up the walk way to the clock tower.

"Wh-what about me?" yelled Eustace after them.

Caspian looked at Edmund with a look of annoyance.

"Just take him along, he'll probably drown if we're not with him." Said Edmund with distain in his voice. He called to Eustace to follow after them.

By the time they had made their way up to the clock tower, Eustace was complaining about how cold he was, tired, and fatigued. Caspian and Lucy tried to ignore him, but Edmund could stand it no longer.

"Eustace, would you just-," Edmund changed his mind in what to say," Would you like to…guard something?"

"Yes, yes, of course, good idea, cousin!" Eustace didn't want to admit it, but this deserted city was getting on his nerves.

Caspian pulled out a dagger from his hilt and tossed it toward Eustace. "Stand right here and don't move," he said.

Lucy, Caspian, and Edmund continued into the clock tower. There were all sorts of ropes hanging from the ceiling and strange gargoyles of some kind that seemed to be staring at them. At the very center of the clock tower sat a table with a book. The three inspected it.

"Why are these names crossed out?" asked Lucy quietly.

Caspian looked carefully, suddenly, he knew," Slave Traders," he said.

Just then from the ropes came men dressed in Calormene clothing with knives and clubs, down they came, running at Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy, who reacted quickly, pulling out their swords and skillfully fighting off the Slave Traders.

Then came a scream that echoed off the walls that sounded like a witch being boiled in oil. Lucy turned to see who it was, and a man grabbed her roughly, taking her weapons.

There stood Eustace with a man holding Caspian's knife to his throat.

"If you want to hear this one scream like a little girl again, I suggest you drop your weapons."

Edmund and Caspian stood there for a minute before Caspian dropped his weapon with a look of regret on his face. Edmund stood strong.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled, struggling to get away from her captor.

Reluctantly, Edmund dropped his sword. A masked Calormene grabbed his hands and forced them behind his back, the same was done to Caspian.

"LISTEN TO ME! I AM YOUR KING!" screamed Caspian in the face of the man holding the knife over Eustace's throat.

"Oh, you will make a nice trade, won't you?" the evil man smile disgustingly with yellow teeth, "Take them away."

"NO! EDMUND! EDMUND!" Lucy cried as she was pulled away from her brother.

"LUCY! We'll get you back!" he yelled back.

Edmund awoke to the sound of banging. He turned over onto his side to see Caspian kicking the metal jail door as hard as he could. Caspian turned around to see him.

"I'm sorry. I just want to get out of here." He said quietly.

"Who doesn't?" asked Edmund, sitting up and wincing, a night of the hard rock floor with sharp pebble digging into his back was not restful. He sat up and tried to get the dust of the prison out of his hair.

"You'll never get out," said a voice quietly, it was strained, and in the other room.

Edmund slowly stood up. He had no weapon, only his bare hands. And he doubted he could kill a man with them! Cautiously, he picked up a rock from the floor. Caspian did the same. Suddenly, out of the dark room came an old man. His beard was gray and straggly, and his face was bony and old.

"Lord Bern," whispered Caspian.

The old man looked up," You remind me of a king I used to love."

"That king was my father."

The old man suddenly fell on his face before Caspian, bowing to him and kissing his hand, "Oh forgive me my lord!"

Caspian grabbed his hand and lifter him from the ground," I am not the type of king that will hurt you," he said.

Before Lord Bern could respond there was a scream below the prison. Edmund and Caspian ran to the window. A small party of men, women, and children were being put in a boat. They were screaming and trying to jump out. As if propelled, the boat began to float toward the middle of the ocean.

"What's happening? What are they doing?" said Edmund, worrying about Lucy.

"Keep watching," was Lord Bern's quick reply.

The boat finally drifted towards the middle of the ocean, the people proceeded screaming and crying. Suddenly, a green mist appeared coming towards them, it came faster, faster until it settled upon them. The screams slowly died away, as did the mist, revealing nothing but the ocean, bobbing up and down. The people were gone.

"What happened to them?" Edmund dropped from the window of the prison, his dark brown eyes were fearful.

"Every week several groups are sacrificed to the mist, if not, evil will over rule the entire world!"

Edmund turned to Caspian, "W-we have to get Lucy!"

All of a sudden, a guard came to the door, ushering them out roughly, he lead them out into the sunlight, and threw them down to watch the selling of the slaves. Edmund searched for Lucy and Eustace in the crowd of slaves, he couldn't see them, but then he turned to the platform, where Eustace was putting up a fight with some of the slave traders. Now, if Edmund had not been worried, he would have made some sarcastic remark about it, but he was too worried about Lucy, who was standing right next to a girl about sixteen with wavy blonde hair dressed in men's clothes. _She's not from the Lone Islands, thought Edmund; everyone on the Lone Islands had dark hair._ But he couldn't think anymore, because Eustace had just been sold. Lucy was third after the blonde girl.

The girl walked solidly up to the platform, her dark eyes glistened with hate as the slave trader walked up to her.

"Oh, well aren't you the pretty one," he said taking her chin and lifting it up to his face," I would buy you myself, for obvious reasons—"

The girl pulled her chin out of his hands disgustedly," You couldn't take me, you'd be dead before you'd even touch me," she said.

"Oh, feisty, too! What is your name, girl?" asked the revolting slave trader turning his gold rings on his fingers over and over.

"I wouldn't tell you my name even if you threaten to kill me, you revolting—" Before she could finish the Slave Master's hand whipped across her face, and she fell to the ground, clutching her cheek with her chained hands. Edmund winced as she fell. _How dare he do that to that girl! He thought, if I could I would kill him right now._

"You'll pay for that," she gasped, still holding her cheek.

"No, some one will pay for you…later," said the slave master, throwing her back in line, "Next!" A boy walked up. Edmund looked down to Lucy, she looked scared and tears were dripping down her plump cheeks. _If he touches her, I'll kill him. _He thought.

Below, Lucy felt even more frightened after seeing what had happened to the pretty girl in the man's clothes. She had begun crying, she felt ashamed and looked down at her boots, hoping no one would see her. Suddenly a soft voice in front of her said," Are you alright?"

Lucy looked up to see the pretty girl in front of her. She was even more beautiful up close, with her full black lashes, chocolate brown eyes, full pink lips, and wavy blonde hair.

"I-I'm fine," lied Lucy.

"Oh, no you're not," said the girl," What's your name?"

"Lucy," she said quietly, being shy, because she had never been around someone so beautiful before.

"I'm Ella, are you sure you're alright?"

Lucy nodded, and wiped her nose with her sleeve. The girls stood in silence for a while. The trades went on for what seemed eternity, and Lucy began to get tired from standing, she stood on her tiptoes looking for Eustace. She couldn't find him anywhere. Abruptly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Ella standing there with excitement in her eyes.

"Quick, stand in front of me," Ella whispered out of the corner of her mouth so the guards wouldn't see them.

"Wh-why?" asked Lucy.

"Just do it, I'm going to help you escape!" said Ella quietly.

Lucy's eyes went wide at the thought of escaping. She quickly stood in front of Ella, wondering what she was going to do.

Up on the deck of the prison, Edmund saw the blonde girl stepping over her arms, so that they were in front of her instead of in back. _What's she doing? _He thought. Suddenly, the girl took her chained hands and swung the cuffs on her hands at the nearest guard, bringing her hands down hard on his unprotected head, he fell into a dead faint, and the girl grabbed his sword, skillfully fighting off all the Calormene men coming toward her.

Edmund and Caspian broke from the prison deck doing the same as Ella, knocking their cuffs into the guards, and then jumping down, they grabbed the guard's swords. The slave trade area was a total ruckus, Calormenes against Narnians and Lone Islanders. Lucy had found a dagger and was slashing away at some masked Calormenes, while Caspian protected the tower. Edmund had kicked and slashed his way down to the slave trade area, and found Pug, the man who had originally put them in the prison and held a knife to Eustace's throat. One blow, and Edmund had downed the evil slave trader. Ella had gotten through to find Lucy, being a skilled swordswoman, she easily hacked through the army of Calormenes, leaving blood on her trail. She found her next to the clock tower finishing off a masked Calormene.

A trumpet sounded, and a white flag went up from the midst of the slave traders. Surprised at such a quick and easy battle, the Just King wiped his brow and continued on to find his sister. Lucy was also looking for him. When they spotted each other, she ran to her brother, who embraced her in a warm hug. He held her tight and she began to cry.

"Oh, Edmund! Oh, Edmund!" Was all she could say.

"Lucy," Edmund said," What happened? Who was that girl that was talking to you?" his questions flowed out in his excitement to see his sister.

But before Lucy could answer, Caspian walked up, "The citizens of the Lone Island want to thank us, they want us to hold a victory parade down the main street of the town!"

"Of course," Edmund replied, he smiled at his sister, and kissed her forehead," I'm so happy you're alright!" And with that he, Caspian, and Lucy headed for the town square.

The people of the Lone Islands threw flowers at them and sang thanks to them as they walked down the street. Edmund smiled his handsome smile and all the teenage girls blushed and jumped up and down when his dark locks fell over his forehead. Then a man burst out of the crowd, he struggled desperately towards the Kings and Queen with a hurt and fearful look in his eyes.

"Your majesties!" he exclaimed, " I am Rhince, my wife was taken by the green mist, and I wish to get her back immediately! Please, I am a skilled sailor, please let me come with you!"

"Of course, Rhince, you may come, you will be one of the crew," said Caspian with a smile, making more teenage girls faint.

"Thank you, your majesty! I will come right away!"

Caspian nodded and he, Edmund and Lucy continued down the street. Lucy, was looking for her new friend, Ella, when she spotted her walking towards the water's edge.

"Oh! I have almost forgotten!" exclaimed Lucy excitedly, "There's someone I want you all to meet!" Lucy ran as fast as her legs could carry her after the slender figure in the men's clothes walking along the sand.

Edmund squinted, and looked at Caspian, "You have any idea who she's talking about?"

Caspian shrugged and kept walking toward Lucy, who was bringing a girl toward them.

Edmund turned and looked at the Lone Island behind him, he and his friends and sister had saved this place. On their own. Aslan would be proud of them. He was so happy he was here fighting battles and sailing uncharted oceans, rather than hanging around complaining Eustace Clarence Scrubb! Where was Eustace? Edmund decided somewhere around the island, stirring up trouble, no doubt! But the island was at peace…no harm would come to him, so why worry?

"Edmund, Caspian, I want you to meet who actually saved the Lone Islands! This is Ella."

Edmund turned around; standing there was probably the most beautiful living thing he had ever seen. She was tall and slender, and her body looked like a big curve, she had long, wavy blonde-brown hair, and long, lacy eyelashes. She had eyes that were like a swirl of chocolate and lips that were full and pink. He just stared at her with his mouth hanging open, and his arms flat at his sides.

"Edmund?" Lucy asked with a little concern in her voice, "Are you alright?"

Edmund quickly realized what he was doing, and straighted up, and shut his mouth, he blushed, embarrassed at what he probably looked like. He had to meet Ella…

Apparently, Caspian had the same idea, for he grabbed both of Ella's hands and smiled at her.

"Ella? Remember me, it's Caspian!"

**Review please! Thanks guys! More coming sooooon!**


	3. So It Continues

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia, just EllaThe Voyage

**Chapter 3:**

**So It Continues….**

At the sound of Caspian's familiar voice, Ella's face lit up, "Cas?" she said,

unbelievingly.

Caspian nodded his head, and smiled, "What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good!"

"I thought the same of you!" exclaimed Ella, laughing as he lifted her and turned her in a circle.

Edmund suddenly butted in, "How do you two know each other?" Ella turned, first noticing the Just King. He seemed to be angry, almost. She wondered why.

Caspian smiled and said, "We used to be playmates back home, I was only eleven, she was nine when she was sent away by my uncle, her Father is Lord Rhoop."

Edmund wasn't listening. He was looking at how Caspian pulled Ella closer to him, and put an arm around her waist.

Lucy broke his train of thought; "Edmund, you're sure you're alright?" she looked curiously at him, then she followed his gaze to Caspian's arm around Ella's slender waist. Oh brother.

"Ella, I've been meaning to ask you," said Lucy, trying to break Edmund's iron gaze, "Why…why are you wearing men's clothing?"

"I should ask the same of you, Lucy," said Ella, putting her hand on her sword hilt, smiling, "But the reason is, I've never been one to like wearing frills and lace and getting all dressed up," she looked to Edmund again, seeing how he'd respond to her answer, he had the same strange expression on his face…confused, angry, and almost hurt. Had she done something? He hadn't even spoken to her!

"How did you end up here, Ella?" asked Caspian, "It was truly cruel for my uncle to send you away…how did you end up here?"

"Well, my mother and I were sent here by your uncle about seven years ago, when father went missing, she worked in the kitchen at the governor's mansion. I was a servant girl as well up until about a month ago, they took my mother, and they sacrificed her the mist," Ella's eyes grew dark, and Edmund realized that Ella was the type that would cry, " The governor realized he had no use for me, so they were going to sell me, and that's when you showed up."

"Oh, Ell!" said Caspian quietly, putting his arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry all of this happened to you!"

"It's alright…it was a long time ago…I'm used to it now. Now, who is your friend here?" Ella replied, turning to Edmund.

Before Caspian could respond Edmund spoke up, "I'm King Edmund of Narnia," he quickly (before Caspian could stop him) took her hand and kissed her porcelain skin. It was soft and cold, and he wanted to hold it in his larger hand forever.

Lucy cleared her throat, and Edmund realized that he had been standing there with his lips to her hand for a very long time…. how awkward. He quickly stood up, and tried to not blush…but was unsuccessful. He sheepishly looked to Ella's face, which was a bit taken aback by his gesture, and then to Caspian's, which looked like he was going to explode with anger.

"Uh, nice to meet you," he choked out, before his throat closed up with embarrassment.

"Likewise…." Said Ella, who wanted to burst out laughing at his uncomfortable motions, "So, Caspian, why are you here at the Lone Islands?"

Caspian was still doing the death stare at Edmund before Ella spoke, " We're here on a mission to the End of the World, to find the seven lost lords of Narnia, one of which is your father."

"My father…. Of course! Caspian, please don't say no to this, I've wanted to find my father so badly, ever since I was a little girl, please take me with you! I'm a skilled fighter, and I'm sure I can become a skilled sailor…please, Cas?"

Caspian thought for a minute before looking to Edmund, who he was still mad at for being so humiliating, and then to Lucy, who shook her head madly and jumped up and down, "Oh, alright, I'm sure you'll be better off with us than here…and, it'll be nice to have an old friend along with us," he smiled an linked his arm around her waist again, making Edmund steam, "And besides-" but before he could finish, Ella's yes narrowed, and she jerked away from him, and suddenly ran as fast as she could toward where the boats where docked, drawing her sword. She was running at a figure in a boat with an oar in his hand, with blonde hair, behind him, was a man in Calormene clothing…Governor Gumpas! The evil governor of the Lone Islands, carrying a knife, coming at Eustace! Caspian came running after her, as did Edmund and Lucy. But by the time they had gotten there, Governor Gumpas was lying in the water, dead, with a severe sword wound coming out of his chest. Next to his corpse, stood Ella, who was yelling at Eustace.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you know that if the green mist wanted a sacrifice, this boat would propel you out, and you would be given in?" her eyes sparkled with anger.

Eustace was taken aback by Ella's outburst and killing of Governor Gumpas; finally he found his voice, " G-green mist! W-what are you talking about?" he laughed shakily.

Ella sighed and sheathed her sword, while Edmund, not wanting to look like a wallflower, took his job and started yelling at Eustace also.

"She's right, Eustace! What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"What are you all talking about?" Eustace shouted back, "You're all crazy!"

"Oh, will you all leave poor Eustace alone?" asked Lucy calmly, " Caspian, I'll take Ella with me back to the ship and show her the quarters she'll be in, alright?" and with that, Lucy grabbed Ella's hand and literally dragged her up the beach toward the Dawn Treader.

Caspian and Edmund started after them with Eustace close behind, when Lord Bern came running as fast as his old legs could carry him, " My King!" he yelled after Caspian.

Caspian turned to see the lord standing there with a sword, covered in mud, rocks, and pebbles in his weathered hands.

"This is the first of the swords of the seven lords of Narnia, find the rest, and evil will be overcome," said Lord Bern, handing the sword to Caspian.

"Thank you, my lord, I will strive to find your companions, and send you word," replied Caspian.

"May Aslan be with you, my King," and with that, Lord Bern turned and walked up the beach.

Caspian watched him go, and then turned to Edmund, and handed him the sword, "Here. You need one. Take care of it, and try not to embarrass me anymore," he laughed.

Edmund playfully punched him in the arm, and replied with a lopsided smile, " Thanks, _Cas_…" he said, using Ella's nickname for him.

And the two headed up the beach toward the Dawn Treader.

Meanwhile, Ella and Lucy sat in the captain's quarters, which Dirinian and Caspian had given up for the sake of having women aboard.

"I really appreciate you saving my life, and Ed's, and Caspian's, and Eustace's, and basically all of the Lone Islanders!" laughed Lucy.

"No problem, Lucy…but there is one thing I've been meaning to ask you," said Ella, turning over onto her stomach on her cot, "Does Edmund usually act so strangely? He acted angry at me the whole entire time!"

Lucy laughed, "No, I'm happy to say he doesn't, I think it's because of the rather massive fancy he has taken toward you! I've never seen him so nervous and jealous of anyone my whole life!"

Ella blushed. She knew many sailors and guards had taken a fancy to her in the years passed, offering to marry her and take her off to some island to be alone together forever, but Ella always chased them away with a dish towel, as she had always hated when men behaved so mushy.

Lucy leaned forward and whispered to Ella, " You aren't in love with Caspian, are you?" she asked girlishly.

Ella's face turned an even brighter pink than it already was, " ME? In love with Caspian? No, he's just my friend!" Ella flung herself onto her pillow and laughed. That was ridiculous!

"Oh, good!" Lucy said, but then covering her mouth she said, " I mean, oh, okay…uh, I'll see you later Ella…' Lucy scooted off her bed and toward the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ella, sitting up.

"Uh, I, um, just remembered something I forgot to do…Uh, bye!" and Lucy ran out the door.

Ella stared out the door where Lucy and fled. She laughed again and sat back on her pillow. In love with Caspian? Never…right?

Lucy ran up to the deck and searched for Edmund. She ran past sailors and cargo until she found him in a corner, scrubbing away at the old sword from Lord Bern. His dark locks fell over his forehead, and he swept them away, annoyed.

"Edmund!" Lucy panted, falling at his side, " I just talked to Ella!"

Edmund looked up, pushing his hair off his forehead for the nine thousandth time. He squinted at the sun and looked back at Lucy, "So?" he asked trying not to sound interested. Secretly he wanted to know everything she had said, but he didn't want to seem too obvious! He went back to vigorously scrubbing the sword.

"SO!" laughed Lucy, "I thought you were in love with her!"

Edmund set down the sword and looked at Lucy with a look of confusion, "What! When did I say that?"

Lucy looked at him, annoyed, "I saw you staring at Caspian's hand around her waist with a look of sheer disgust on your face. Admit it, Edmund, you love her."

Edmund's eyes went wide at the words "Hand around waist," Lucy had noticed that? He shook his head and laughed, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead, "I barely know her, she doesn't mean a thing to me!" he lied.

"Well, I'll have you know anyway, that she doesn't love Caspian!" Lucy said.

Edmund's heart leapt in his chest, he forgot his nonchalant attitude and said eagerly, "How do you know?" He had a chance with her!

"I knew you liked her! She told me!" Lucy squealed, running off.

Edmund remembered himself and yelled after her, "No! Lucy, I don't—" But Lucy was long gone.

"What's the matter, Edmund?" asked a soft voice.

Edmund turned around, Ella was standing there!


	4. Make Me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia! I just own EllaThe Voyage

**Chapter Four:**

**Make Me**

Edmund's heart pounded in his chest as he looked up to Ella standing there with an expectant look on her face. Her left eyebrow was cocked and her lips were in a sort of half smile.

"What's the matter?" she asked uncomfortably as Edmund just sat there with a strange look in his eyes, just staring at her.

Edmund blinked and felt like killing himself. _She probably thinks I'm a total idiot._ He thought mournfully. He shook his head and stood up slowly.

"I'm fine," he laughed, swiping his hair from his forehead, "I, uh, was just looking for Lucy."

Ella knew he was lying, "Uh, well, she went over to her quarters, I can take you, if you want…" and she started to walk away, but Edmund stepped in front of her so quickly that she didn't see it coming. She slammed into his chest, and almost blacked out at the force, when he caught her in his arms.

Edmund felt horrible for knocking her over, but having her in his arms was one of the most delightful feelings he had felt in a long time. He wanted to hold her, cradled there forever. But Ella, not being the mushy type, pushed her way out of his arms quickly, feeling her chin for any damage of falling into his hard chest.

"Uh, sorry, but, I, uh, I think Lucy can wait," he said quietly.

Ella felt her chin again; there would be a bruise no doubt. But, wow. Edmund had really fallen for her!

"Oh," she said awkwardly, "Alright," she walked to the bow of the Dawn Treader and looked out at sea. Edmund followed her quickly behind. He stood next to her, leaning on the bow, with his elbows on the edge of the railing; his hands were folded and were dangling over the edge. He squinted at the sun, sinking over the horizon before looking back at Ella's face.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been acting so weird, I don't know what has come over me, you probably think I'm a complete moron for doing all of those things, and I'm sorry," he finished staring down at the water.

Ella wanted to burst out laughing, but instead she soberly looked back at him, "It's fine! You shouldn't worry about it, I'm used to being jostled around after living on the Lone Islands as a slave girl for seven years!" she winced at the ending part, why did she have to say that?

Edmund ran his hands through his thick black hair, making the front stand up gawkily. _Great, he thought, now she thinks I act like a slave trader!_

But Ella put her hand on his softly and said, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just mean, I don't mind all of those…incidents that have happened, let's just forget them, okay?" she virtually laughed at his hair, which was sticking straight up. She wanted to comb it down, but that would be too awkward!

"Okay," Edmund said, looking at how beautiful she looked in the sinking sunlight on the horizon, her hair flowed around her head in the light breeze, as the ship sailed on through the ocean, and her eyes sparkled in the sunset, making the chocolate brown reflect the orange sun.

Ella was aware that he was staring at her, and she chose to ignore it. Suddenly, the ship lurched, Ella grabbed the railing, but her hands slipped off, she would have been thrown overboard, but two strong hands grabbed her middle and pulled her away from the railing. They held her there, wrapped around her middle, safe and warm. She turned around to see, of course, Edmund's brown eyes sparkling, and he had a smirk on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, still holding her against his chest.

"Um, yeah…"she said, pulling away from him, "Thanks."

"Yeah…" Edmund felt dejected, because she had pulled away.

"Well, um, I should be turning in, it's rather late…" looking anxiously around for Lucy, hoping that she didn't see what had just happened.

"Of course…I should too…" Edmund replied.

Ella turned to walk to her cabin, but the turned back to him "Um, Edmund?" she couldn't stand it any longer, "Uh, your hair is, uh…sticking up…." She held in a laugh as he vigorously swiped at the top of his head, trying to tame the mess, but it wouldn't go down.

Ella felt sorry for him, " here," she said, grabbing a bucket of clean water, she wet down her fingers, stood on her tip toes, and reached up to the top of his head and began to comb her fingers through his hair, trying to tame it.

"Um, well, I sort of got it down…" she laughed nervously because of the awkward feeling.

"Yeah, thanks…" he said, his heart was beating from the feeling of her touching him on her own will.

"Uh, yeah…." Ella was extremely uncomfortable again, "Uh, I should go…goodnight, Edmund."

Edmund nodded in return. Then he turned from her figure, slowly slipping down the stairs to lean on the railing again, only to meet Caspian's face with a confused expression played upon it.

"What were you just doing with Ella?" he asked, with his eyes narrowed.

"What does it matter to you?" Edmund turned and stared at Caspian with a fierce expression on his face. _Who does he think he is?_ Thought Edmund.

"It matters weather you realize it or not, I'm her guardian!" he said toughly, shoving his thumb to his chest.

"Did she make you her guardian?" asked Edmund severely.

Caspian was taken aback by his comment, "Of course not! She doesn't get to choose who she wants for a guardian!"

"Maybe she should!"

"Maybe you should mind your own business!"

"I should! HA!"

"Yes, you!" Caspian remarked snidely, pointing at Edmund, "I am king of Narnia, and you need to get used to it, so mind your own business, and leave Ella ALONE!" with that, he turned and began to stalk away.

Edmund's eyes turned black with fury, and his voice turned dangerously quiet, "Make me," he snarled.

Caspian spun around, "Alright, I will."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Ooooooooh! I'm just as excited where this will go as you guys are! R&R please, you guys!**


	5. The Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia, obviously, duh! I only own ELLA!**

The Voyage

**Chapter 5:**

**The Storm**

Edmund's night was restless. He couldn't stop thinking of his evening before and all that had happened in it. He dreamed about it. He woke up and stared at the cabin ceiling and thought about it. Caspian was unfair. So what if he was talking to Ella? He wasn't kidnapping her, or anything!

Fortunately, the night was short, for at around midnight, the ship had hit a storm. It tossed and turned the boat, and Caspian ordered all hands on deck, which included the Just King and Eustace, who was being as annoying as ever, complaining that he was cold, and wet. Eventually, Edmund sent him below, to save the sanity of himself and the crew.

In the Captain's cabin, Lucy and Ella weren't doing either. The ship tossed the poor girls up and down, causing Lucy to get seasick, but Ella was used to the sea, and had a strong stomach, so she helped Lucy.

"Do you need anymore seasick potion, Lucy," asked Ella, who was sitting by the poor, sick girl's bed.

"No, I'm fine, Ella, I actually feel like myself again!" said Lucy, sitting up in bed, cheerily. But then, the ship hit a wave, and, Lucy sank down in bed again, "At least I thought I felt like myself again."

Ella laughed, and poured a spoon of the potion, and gave it to Lucy.

On deck, the wind blew against the crew and the rain poured down, causing their clothing to become soaked straight through. Edmund and Caspian's hair was plastered to their heads, as they downed the sails, and ordered sailors about.

"Drinian!" shouted Edmund, above the wind, "We need more men! Are there any below?"

Drinian turned to Edmund, with a look of anxiety on his face, "Not a soul, just your sister, Lady Ella, and your cousin."

Edmund wiped his soaked hair out of his eyes. This could be a problem.

Ella sat on her bed, below deck. Lucy was asleep, and the storm was continuing on. She sighed, and grasped the sheets as the ship hit a huge wave, almost larger than the Dawn Treader itself! She knew there was no choice, it was either she flew off the bed, or she flew holding onto the bed, and the bed would come on top of her. She let go, and was hurled across the room, landing head first on the wall. Ella sat up, holding the back of her head, and melted against the wall. This was impossible. She couldn't stay below like this! She glanced at Lucy, who was sound asleep, despite the storm's loud roaring sound. _She can last without me for a while._

Ella slipped on her violet-colored cloak and hung the hood over her head. She was going to help the crew, no matter what anyone said. She climbed the stairs, banging into the walls as she climbed because of the rocking of the ship. Finally she reached the deck. The scene surprised her; she didn't know the storm was this immense! The crew struggled against the waves' power as they scuttled across the deck, adjusting the sails, bailing the water off of the decks. Caspian, Drinian, and Edmund were in command, shouting orders to the crew. Caspian's back was turned, and Ella saw her chance, if he saw her, he would turn her back._ He's extremely overprotective._ She thought, rolling her eyes.

She ran as fast as she could to Rhince, who was bailing water into the sea.

"Anything I could do to help?" she shouted over the storm, determined not to be sent below.

Rhince turned, expecting to see a new sailor, fresh from below, but instead, he saw a feminine face. His eyes widened, it was Lady Ella! He knew, from stories from Caspian that she was tough, and had been since birth, but to help on deck during a massive gale?

"M'lady, begging your pardon, but I don't think you should be-" he was interrupted by her voice, which was much harsher now.

"I will help! And you will not refuse me, sailor!" she yelled above the gale, grabbing a bucket, she began bailing.

Edmund's hand's tugged at the sail, his muscles ached, but he knew he couldn't give up now. He tied the knot in place, stood up straight, and he observed the scene around him, looking for a sailor who wasn't doing his job. Drinian was steering the boat through the gale, and Caspian was adjusting the sails, Rhince was bailing, and next to him—what? Was a sailor in a violet cloak? _What the-?_ He walked over to the sailor, blocking the extreme wind from his face with his forearm.

"What are you doing with that ridiculous cloak on, sailor?" he yelled at the figure, which was a bit small for a man, Edmund brushed his hair from his soaked face and waited impatiently for the small sailor to respond.

"My mother happened to give it to me when she was still alive, your majesty," said the curt reply, the figure turned around, and there stood Ella! Her face was drenched, and she had an angry expression on it, "I'm sorry it is not to your liking, my liege," she said, sarcastically.

Edmund's eyes widened and he felt a twinge of fear in his chest, what if he hadn't come quicker, she could have fallen overboard and drowned!

"I-I…. What are you doing on deck? You could have been killed! Get below with Lucy!" Edmund's eyes were full of fury and fret.

"I am perfectly capable of doing things myself, I can do just as much as you can, Edmund! Now, please, I have work to do!" and she began to continue bailing, but Edmund grabbed her arm.

"Ella, you could have been killed! Get below!"

Ella squirmed out of his strong grip, "I'm fine! Leave me alone! I can—" suddenly a huge wave came over the deck, and almost carried her over, but Edmund quickly grabbed her waist and held her around her torso, and threw her at his chest, to prevent her from flying over the ship with the wave.

"See what I mean? Get below!" he began to escort her down to the captain's cabin, when a small figure in a nightgown came up to the deck. Lucy!

Ella was squirming to get Edmund to let go of her upper arms. But he was stronger than her, ands he finally put his hand behind her back, and his other hand under her knees, and swept her up and began carrying her, bride-style, to the stairs, when he saw Lucy.

"LUCY! What are you doing up here?" Edmund was at his wit's end.

"Kindly put me down!" Ella yelled, fidgeting in his unbreakable grip.

"Ella left, and I was wondering where she went…and-and…" Lucy's hair flew in her face, and she shivered in her nightgown as water flew at her.

Edmund looked at the menace he had in his arms, "Take Lucy down below, and don't come up again, do you hear me?"

Ella had gotten used to the fact he wasn't putting her down, she crossed her arms, and stared at him with an impudent look on her face, refusing to go.

Edmund rolled his eyes and set her down, "GO. BELOW. DECK. OR. ELSE," he stated very carefully.

Just then, a huge wave came, and sucked onto the deck, it was so huge that it spread all the way to the place where Edmund, carrying Ella, and Lucy were standing. It had such power, that the force made Edmund stumble, dropping Ella, and it grabbed Lucy, who was screaming, and carried her to the railing, and then over the ship!

"LUCY!" Edmund yelled at the top of his lungs. He began to fight to get to the railing, but the driving rain made it extremely difficult to see, Edmund panicked and pushed past the sailors to get to the railing as fast as he could, he could hear Lucy screaming in the waves, drowning! Caspian pushed through, "What-?"

"LUCY-The…Wave! It-it" Edmund was so panicked he couldn't decide what to do.

"ALL MEN! THE QUEEN FELL INTO THE WATER! HURRY! GET—" but Caspian was interrupted by Ella, charging through the crowd, jumping onto the railing, and before anyone could stop her, gracefully diving into the tormenting sea.

"ELLA!" Edmund and Caspian both yelled, they both began to get onto the railing, looking for signs of the two girls, when a head popped out of the raging sea, Ella! She was holding Lucy with her arms, and was being thrown about in the vast ocean. The crew quickly set out the plank, and lowered it into the water, which was really difficult, because the waves were tossing it around. Ella swam to it, she was pushed away several times, but grabbing the rope, she hauled Lucy on, and scrambled on herself, the crew pulled it up.

Edmund ran to his sister's side, Lucy was breathing heavily and coughing. Still in her nightdress, she was freezing cold, and could catch hypothermia. The crew was aware of this, and quickly wrapped her in blankets, and began to tow her downstairs.

"Lucy, are you sure you're warm enough?" asked Edmund, sitting at his sister's side, moments later.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine!" she said, holding a mug of something hot.

"Are you sure?" Only minutes ago, she had been tossed into the raging ocean.

"yes, E-Ed! S-stop worrying-g ab-bout m-me, what a-bout Ella?"

Edmund had forgotten that Ella had risked her own life to save Lucy's. Where was she?

Interrupting his thoughts, in strode Caspian, and in front of him walked Ella! Her golden hair was drenched wet, and was hanging in dripping ringlets down her back, she held a blanket around her body, and was shaking horribly, though she tried to stop it.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked, standing up and walking to her.

"I-I'm o-okay…. considering-g I-I was j-just thrown i-into the o-ocean!" she was fine, she hadn't lost her sarcasm.

"Edmund, I want to talk to you," said Caspian stiffly, he gestured outside the door.

Once outside, Caspian basically exploded.

"WHAT do you think you were doing? You let your sister and Ella, fly into the ocean, and you didn't try to help them?" Caspian's eyes flashed.

"I did? You're the one who completely ignored jumping in!" Edmund said through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't ignoring when you picked Ella up, though, Ed, I thought I told you to stay away from her!"

"WHY? Why do you want me to?"

Caspian was silent a minute, "I don't want her to get betrayed."

Edmund stopped. HOW DARE he mention the word betrayed! He knew what Caspian meant, and that was enough.

Edmund's teeth were clenched, and his eyes were flashing, " I betrayed only once. And I'll never do it again. No matter what." He walked away into Lucy's room again.

Lucy was laughing when he came in, and Ella was sitting on the bed next to her, obviously telling her something funny. Ella turned around, her chocolate eyes pierced into Edmund, "What happened?" her eyes were suddenly serious.

"Nothing."

Ella stood up and walked to him, "Yes there is, what is it?"

Edmund's eyes flicked to Lucy, who was listening on the bed. He did the same as Caspian and gestured outside the room. Ella followed him out. He sat down on a crate by the closed door.

"What's the matter, Edmund?" her eyes were full of concern.

Edmund ran his hands through his wet hair, making sure none of it was sticking up.

"Well, first off, thanks-for saving Lucy's life…again."

Ella laughed, and sat down next to him, "You love your sister."

Edmund looked at her, "Yeah, I do."

"I never have had any brothers or sisters," she said, looking up the corridor, "Cas has always been like my brother, until I got sent away."

There was an awkward silence, and then Ella turned to him and spoke again.

"What's the matter Edmund? I know that something is wrong, what is it?"

Edmund sighed and banged his back up against the wall, he turned around toward the corridor, and rubbed the back of his neck. How was he going to explain this?

"Uh, well, Caspian was talking to me out here, and-"

Ella rolled her eyes.

"What?"

Ella turned to him, "just because Caspian says something doesn't mean he means it, so whatever it is, don't worry about it. I'm like his sister, I can talk him out of it."

"Oh. Um, well, he doesn't want me to talk to you anymore, or be near you, and-"

"WHAT?" Ella exclaimed, jumping up, "Who does he think he is? My guardian?"

Edmund laughed, "Pretty much!"

Ella's eyes were angry, "Well, I am just a step below him in royalty, and HE can't tell me what to do! I am-"

"Ella…"

Ella wasn't listening, "If he tries to guard me in anyway, I can do it myself! I am just as brave and skilled as he is—"

"ELLA!"

Ella stopped raving, "What?"

"I'll just talk to Caspian, don't worry about it," Edmund thought for a second, " Why are you so mad that you can't talk to me anyway?"

Ella stopped pacing, "because I…" she stopped and looked at Edmund, he was looking at her carefully, waiting for the answer, "because I hate it when people order me around." That wasn't what she was going to say, but at least her answer was some of the truth.

She sat back down next to Edmund on the crate. Just then, a cry came from the crow's nest.

"STORM'S CLEARED, LAND HO! 45 DEGREES TO THE EAST! LAND HO!"

**This was a long chapter, and I am sorry if it gets boring near the end…I'll try to do better next time, and please, tell me the truth, is this story stupid? Should I continue? It's my first one, so tell me please, and I'll stop if it's dumb.**


	6. You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOTTT own Narnia, guys, just EllaThe Voyage

**Chapter 6:**

**You**

The land was beautiful, but strange. Sandy beaches covered in palm trees and aqua blue water washed the shores, and dense green forests covered the island. Caspian immediately ordered the crew ashore to spend the night on the beach, before exploring the next day.

"This place looks absolutely deserted…and ugly, and did I mention it was deserted?" Eustace complained on the rowboat as they neared the island.

Edmund and Caspian had finally learned to ignore the 'annoying flea' as Edmund called him, but Ella was getting restless from being below on the Dawn Treader and couldn't stand his belligerent attitude.

"Eustace would you just…shut up? I can barely hear anything anymore but your jabbering about this and that…you're not Eustace, you're…. Useless!' she finished with a roll of her eyes, which had become (to the Dawn Treader crew) a classic Ella Trait.

Caspian and Edmund laughed hysterically as Lucy slapped them to get them to stop, telling them it wasn't nice to laugh at people, while Eustace blushed furiously.

As the boats were pushed ashore, the 3 royals, the Lady, and 'Useless' began to set up the blankets on the sand.

"The sand is getting in my shoe!" cried Useless, throwing his shoes off and pouting.

"Well, your majesty, I'm sure we can hire someone to shove all the sand into the ocean for you, but-Oh! The island's deserted…just like you said," said Edmund, fluffing up his pillow, sending Ella and Caspian into fits of laughter. Caspian had been acting like his fights with Edmund never happened, Edmund was glad of that!

"Really, you three, you should try to be more adult-like! Poor Eustace can't help it if he's a bit…" Lucy flushed, realizing that she was urging them on, "Oh, never mind!" she threw her blanket down on the ground.

The crew was sleeping a bit down the beach, and Caspian and Edmund had found firewood, and had made a roaring fire. They all sat around it, laughing and telling stories. Ella was laughing at a story that Lucy was telling them of the Golden Age, when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Edmund standing there, hand on sword hilt.

"Will you walk with me down the beach?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Ella stood slowly and walked next to him, "Of course," she smiled at him.

They walked down the beach together, staring at the stars, Edmund pointed out constellations to Ella and told her the stories of how they became stars.

"I didn't know you were such an astronomer!" she said, smiling up at the Just King.

Edmund looked down at the sand, rubbing his neck, then he looked back up at the sky, "I used to watch the stars all night in the Golden Age, I'd stay out hours past midnight, and Susan would come out and tell me that if I stayed out looking up any longer, I'd have a permanent crooked neck."

Ella laughed at what Edmund's over-protective sister must have been like. She wanted to meet her, but she knew Aslan had done all he could do, and there was no need for them in Narnia anymore.

"Do you miss your brother and your sister at all when you're here?" she asked, suddenly sober.

Edmund thought, "Yes, I do. There were times when I was extremely annoyed with Peter, and frustrated with Susan, but, yeah, I guess I miss them."

"I know I would. I miss anyone that I haven't seen for day, it's strange, but I just want to be with my acquaintances every second of my life. They make me laugh, and more than anything I love to laugh," her eyes sparkled like the stars.

"That's not strange at all. I'm like that as well. In fact, during the storm, I missed Lucy, even though she was just below deck, and I missed…" his voice trailed off suddenly, when he realized whom he was talking to.

Ella stopped walking. Her eyes still sparkled, but now with curiosity, her hair flowed down her back and a few tendrils of blonde gently flew in her face. Edmund longed to tuck them behind her ear.

"Who else did you miss?" she asked slowly, looking directly into his eyes, a smile played on her lips.

Edmund's hand gently drew to her smaller one, and he held it there, while staring back into her eyes. Ella did not pull away, his hand was warm, and blocked out the cold, his eyes seemed to bore into hers as he whispered, "you."

They just stood there, hand in hand, until Edmund realized he was leaning forward. He gently pressed his lips against hers. It was small, but warm, and Ella did not pull away, she quickly kissed him back, he wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist, and she enveloped hers around his neck. They stood there for a while, in each other's arms.

Suddenly, Ella pulled away; she abruptly felt a twinge of regret in her chest. She pushed her way out of his arms, away from his chest, and walked away, twisting her hair around her pointer finger, like she did when she was nervous.

Edmund ran after her, "Ella? What did I do? What's the matter?"

She stopped abruptly, and he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "What did I do wrong," he asked, searching her face.

Ella closed her eyes and looked back up into his big brown ones. _He's so handsome._ She thought, but then she shook her head slowly and thought, _no! I can't!_

Edmund watched her face, she was obviously debating something in her head, for she shook her head and stared blankly at his face. He gripped her shoulders and shook her gently, "What's the matter, Ella?"

Ella remembered he was holding her shoulders, and she pushed his hands off of her, not really liking the feeling, " I can't do this," she said, looking back up at Edmund.

Edmund was confused, "What?"

"Fall in love! Before I was sent away, Caspian and I were-" her voice trailed off.

Edmund wrapped his hands around her waist again, "Were what?"

Ella wanted to stay in his arms forever; she rested her hands on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart, but then she realized what she was doing, and she pushed away again. She turned around to face him, "We were betrothed! Miraz sent me away, because he was afraid I would turn Caspian against him, being Lord Rhoop's daughter and all!" she sat down on a rock and hid her face in her hands.

Edmund was shocked, why had Caspian never mentioned this? He sat down next to her and stroked her hair, it was soft and flowing. He felt a deep pain in his chest. He couldn't love Ella, even if she loved him back.

"I'm sorry, Ed," said Ella, it came muffled, through her hands, she took them off her face, her eyes were sad and her expression was broken, "I can't fall in love with you, what happened tonight…we have to forget it." And with that, she walked down the beach toward where Lucy and the rest of the crew were.

**Wah. That's sad. Anyway, I can't promise a happy ending, so wahwahwah **** anyway, R&R!**


	7. The Wizard

DISCLIAMER: I don't own Narnia, dude! Haha…just EllaThe Voyage

**Chapter 7:**

**The Wizard**

Edmund awoke the next morning to the sound of Caspian calling his name, it had been a rough night, after what had happened with Ella, but Caspian's voice sounded frantic, so he rose quickly.

"What is it, Caspian?" he asked yawning and wiping his eyes.

"Lucy! She-she's gone!"

Edmund suddenly was wide awake, he franticly searched the group for Lucy's small form, asleep on her mat, but Caspian was right-Lucy's place was abandoned!

"EVERYBODY UP! THE QUEEN IS MISSING, EVERYBODY UP!" yelled Drinian to the crew.

"Scour the island, search every place possible for Queen Lucy!" yelled Caspian, sheathing his sword.

Edmund was again panicked, but he refused to show it, after all he was king! He felt someone brush softly by his shoulder; he turned to see Ella standing next to him. She refused to look at his face, and Edmund knew why.

"Lucy's missing?" she asked Caspian, her face showed fear.

"Yes, we don't know what-" he stopped and looked down at the ground, Edmund and Ella followed his gaze, there was a giant footprint in the sand. Edmund looked up, and felt a huge burden of regret on his chest. Something had gotten Lucy!

Edmund felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to see Ella's beautiful face, with sympathy on it.

"We'll find her, Ed. Don't worry," she quickly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Caspian had a shocked look on his face and gave both of them the _I'll deal with you two later_ look. Now the priority was to find Lucy.

They had searched for at least 45 minutes, and still hadn't found the Valiant Queen. Caspian had divided them into three groups and split them up, he was careful to have Edmund and Ella in two different groups. But it had been 45 minutes and Lucy was nowhere to be found.

Cutting through dense forests, Caspian and Edmund walked through, pushing branches out of they're faces.

"LUCY!" yelled Edmund; he was beginning to give up hope of finding her.

Caspian sensed this, "Ed, we're going to find her, don't worry."

Edmund looked up to his friend, "How do you know?" he asked bitterly, he was still trying to find out why he hadn't ever told him he was betrothed.

"Because I know, that's why."

Suddenly, they had pushed into a maze of some sort. The bushes were cut in a strange way, into shapes. And the grass was hilly and sloped up and down throughout the maze. Ella and her group where already here, searching the strange bushes.

Caspian and Edmund walked out through the maze to meet Ella.

"Do you think she's here? This seems like a place Lucy would go, but then, she was apparently carried, seeing that there were none of her own foot steps," said Ella, looking over her shoulder at the strange maze.

Edmund looked to Caspian.

"I don't know, I don't think anything ferocious and huge would live here."

Caspian searched behind a strange bush, in the shape of a squirrel before shouting, "LUCY! LU-" before he could finish, several huge spears flew through the air. The Dawn Treader crew dodged them, and pulled out their swords, ready for anything else.

There was a snorting sound from the bushes, and then a grunt. Ella looked curiously at Edmund. She knew they were both thinking the same thing_ What the heck? _

"What do you want, strangers from far?" asked a deep, growling voice.

Caspian straightened slightly, "I am Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia, who are you?"

"We're big, huge, ferocious beasts, you'd better stay away!" the voice was met with a chorus of "Yeah's." There were more of them! Edmund wondered if they had done anything with Lucy.

Next to him, Ella sheathed her sword! What was she doing? Was she crazy?

"Ella! Get back! They might kill us!" hissed Caspian.

"Yeah! They're much bigger than us!" said Edmund, he was fearful, and grabbed Ella's hand, and dragged her back.

"Look, you two, they're just Dufflepuds! They couldn't hurt us if they tried; I've heard stories from sailors back at port at the Lone Islands! Just let me handle this!" She smiled smartly at them and walked toward the voices, unfearfully.

"Ella! Get back here!" Caspian and Edmund whispered, glancing at the places where the voices were coming from.

Ella laughed quietly and continued to walk to the voices.

"You'd better back away! We're big, a-and ferocious! And we'll eat you!"

Edmund wanted to run and grab her away from the voices, but if he did, he knew Caspian would not be happy with him.

"Ella!" he cried, once more.

Ella solidly walked up to where the voices were coming from, hand on sword hilt. She narrowed her eyes, "What did you do with the Queen?" she asked sharply.

"Why do you want to know?" asked one of the voice, followed by a chorus of "Yeah's" This voice was obviously they're leader.

"Because it's my right to know, that's why," yelled Ella in a voice that surprised Caspian and Edmund, "Now, if you don't tell me now, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" she pointed at her sword harshly.

"Maybe you'd better show her the girl, Morris!" said another voice to the leader shakily.

"No! We're beasts! We can eat her up, right boys?"

"Yeah!"

"Ella! Back off! They'll kill you!" yelled Caspian.

Suddenly, the voices began to take shape and turn into figures, they were strange, only having one foot, and they were like miniature men, standing on each other's heads! Ella laughed as one of them stumbled, falling off his partner's head.

"Where is the Queen?" asked Edmund, harshly, at one of the little one-footed men.

"In the house!" he squeaked, clearly afraid of the King.

"What house?" he almost yelled.

The dufflepud pointed at something behind Edmund, he turned around. A huge mansion began to take shape, coming into visibility.

"Oh! That house!" Edmund said.

"Edmund? Caspian? Ella?" asked a voice behind them.

The three turned, there stood Lucy with a man in a long robe!

"Lucy! Where have you been?" said Edmund, hugging his sister.

"In Coriakin's mansion! I see you have met the Dufflepuds!" she said, laughing at the strange little men, bouncing around on their single feet.

"They're…interesting," said Edmund.

"Coriakin said that he made all things here invisible for it's own good…that's why the Dufflepuds are invisible. They kidnapped me! I was scared at first, but then they told me to go into the House of the Oppressor, and I went, and I met Coriakin! This is his island!"

Edmund and Caspian shook hands with Coriakin cautiously, still unsure of the wizard.

"Come with me, your majesties, you have much to learn before you begin your journey again." He began to walk into the house, and Lucy eagerly followed as Caspian, Ella, Edmund, Drinian, and Eustace followed behind.

Once in a room that was large, and full to the brim with books, Coriakin turned around and threw a scroll into the air! Edmund dodged it as it went past his right shoulder, nearly hitting him. The scroll floated to the ground, and became a beautiful map of the Eastern Sea. Along the border, it showed many of the Narnian tales, including the Battle of Beruna, and Lucy meeting Tumnus. The small party gasped at the beauty of it, and Eustace stepped forward to examine it closely, "It's quite beautiful!" he said softly, then he looked up at Lucy and Edmund's surprised faces, "I mean for a make believe map of a make believe world!" he said hastily correcting himself. Ella snorted and rolled her eyes, and Eustace glared at her.

"Here is the source of our troubles," said Coriakin, pointing at the huge island, covered in darkness and mist, " Dark Island, a place where evil lurks!"

Edmund's spine prickled. He knew that the source of evil would be there, a source that he had encountered once.

Coriakin walked to Ella, and bent close to her, "It can take any form," he said, for once, Ella's face was frightened. He turned to Edmund, "It can make your darkest dreams come true," Edmund bit his lip, his darkest dreams come true? He had a feeling that he would not succeed very well on this island. _Edmund, stay behind! You might get hurt…in fact, keep everyone behind! It's too dangerous…you wouldn't want to put your sister and Ella in danger would you? _Edmund's hands turned to ice.

_GO. AWAY. YOU ARE DEAD. YOU CAN'T GET ME._

_I'm not dead, little king! Follow me!_

Edmund grit his teeth, "No. No. No. No." He felt something touch his arm; he opened his eyes to see Ella, with concern on her face looking at him._ Are you okay?_ She mouthed. Edmund nodded his head, and tried to ignore the voice in his head. _Follow me! Follow me! Follow me!_

The wizard turned to Caspian, "It seeks to corrupt all goodness, to steal the light from this world."

Lucy suddenly stepped forward, a determined expression on her face, "How do we stop it?"

Coriakin nodded at the Valiant Queen, "that sword you carry," he said, pointing at Edmund's sword from Lord Bern, "It was belayed at Aslan's table, only then can the power be released. When all seven swords are placed on Aslan's Table, evil will fail."

Caspian stepped forward, "We have our answer," he turned to Coriakin, "Thank you for telling us of these things, you will be rewarded."

"My reward will be to see evil destroyed," replied the wizard he turned to Edmund, "Do not give into temptation, it will be the end of you. Now, go! Do what needs to be done." And with that, he disappeared.

Lucy turned to them, with a sober face," We have to go now, before the evil destroys all of Narnia."

No one said anything, because they knew she was right.

**Did I spell Coriakin's name right? Tell me if I didn't, Thanks! R&R PLEASE!**


	8. Staying Faithful

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARNIA! JUST ELLA!**

The Voyage

**Chapter 8:**

**Staying Faithful**

The night was clear. The cool, salty air washed up against Ella's face. She breathed it in softly. It collapsed over her like waves upon a boat. She looked to the stars, thinking of what Edmund had said the night before. The stars would never be the same to her again.

"_You."_

She leaned against the bow, and averted her eyes away from the sky. She had to forget. She was Caspian's.

Ella leaned against the bow, tracing at the intricate design of the railing, it looped and curled beautifully. She heard footsteps behind her, taking her out of her trance. She turned to see Edmund standing there, he looked concerned. He walked and stood next to her, leaning on the railing. He took her hand.

"You okay?" he asked, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, his hand was big and callused; her's was small and smooth.

Ella refused to look at his eyes, she'd fall for him if she did, "I'm fine."

"You've been quiet."

Ella turned quickly, ready with a comeback, her eyes met his._ Oh no! I looked!_ She turned and pulled her hand out of his.

Edmund felt hurt, just last night, she had kissed him, willingly! Now she wouldn't even look at him.

"Caspian wasn't faithful either."

Ella's breath caught in her throat, she turned and looked at him, confused. His eyebrows were raised, his face was sober.

"What do you mean?" she narrowed eyes.

Edmund turned and leaned against the railing, his back to the ocean, " Three years ago, me, Peter, Susan, and Lucy came back to Narnia for the second time. It had been 1300 years since we had first come," Edmund paused and looked at her reaction, her face was solemn, he continued, "We met Caspian, and…he fell immediately in love with my sister, Susan. Nothing really happened, its just Caspian isn't as loyal as you think he is." He finished by turning back to the sea, then he looked at Ella, her face was crumpled with confusion.

There was a long silence. Then Ella spoke.

"I went away…. And he just…gave up all hope of me coming back?" her voice was bland and hurt.

_I don't even love Caspian. He's my brother, basically…then why am I so hurt?_

Edmund seemed to read her thoughts, "It hurts to be betrayed," he paused, it stung to say the word, " I don't know the feeling, but I know how it feels to be the betrayer." He winced, hearing the sound of that. _Betrayer…that's what I am._

Edmund spoke again, breaking the shocked silence, his voice shook, "I was horrible. I just…didn't care what happened to my family. I was selfish, and hateful, a-and—" he stopped, Ella put her hand on his chest.

"Stop, Edmund! Those things are through! Over! Stop beating yourself up about them. Aslan has forgiven you. Just…let it go," she stared straight at him, deep into his dark eyes. She looked away quickly.

He wanted to grab her and hold her in his arms again, and kiss her like he did the night before, but he knew better.

Ella felt his gaze upon the back of her neck, and she knew he was standing there, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she walked away toward the stairs to the quarters.

Edmund saw her turn around back toward him, her brown eyes pierced his as she said, "I have to stay faithful, Edmund, I can't have feelings for you." And with that, she walked down the stairs.

Edmund stood there, looking back at the place where she had stood. He rubbed the back of his neck, _she doesn't love Caspian. She loves me, I'm sure of it! How come she has to stay faithful to him?_ He sighed harshly, frustrated.

Looking up at the stars, he remembered what he had told Ella under them the night before. It hurt to think about it.

Edmund pushed off the railing and slowly headed toward the quarters.

**Skandar Keynes would be so cute it this scene! He he! Anyway, R&R!**


	9. The Gold Pool

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Own Narnia! Just Ella! **

**Author's Note: Hey, I forgot to tell you everyone's age! SORRY!**

**Caspian: 19 Edmund: 17 Ella: 16 Eustace: 14 Lucy: 13**

The Voyage

**Chapter 9:**

**The Gold Pool**

The rowboats hit the dry, sandy shore, Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, and Ella jumped out immediately, excited to explore the new land. Eustace lagged behind, and, as usual, was complaining. The island had been spotted in the early morning, merely a speck in the sea. It had taken the Dawn Treader until mid-afternoon to get to it.

Lucy ran ahead, "Ella! Have you ever seen such mountains! And on such a small island!" she ran up to the top of a knoll, peering over the edge. Ella laughed at the young girl's excitement.

"Don't go too far Lucy!" she yelled after her. Edmund noticed she was avoiding him today again. Wonderful.

"We have to be on the look out for any of the lost Lords, we need their swords," said Caspian, seriously. He wanted to be the one to find the lost lords…all of them.

The four walked a while before finding a rope, tied to a rock into a large hole. Caspian quickly looked at Edmund and Ella, "Let's go down."

"I'll go first, and just check to make sure it's safe," said Edmund, taking a tight hold on the rope, before Ella could object, he began down the hole.

"Be careful, Ed!" yelled Lucy after him, Edmund looked up and smiled, causing him to lose his footing, for a brief moment he slipped, causing Ella to yell, "No, Edmund!" but she realized that he was still holding onto the rope, and she blushed as Edmund regained his footing and began down again. Lucy gave her a strange look, and Caspian warily glanced at her.

"Is it alright down there?" yelled Caspian.

"Yeah!" Edmund's reply, "It's giant down here! Come on down!"

Once the four were all down together, they continued into the cavern, until they spotted a pool.

"Oooooh! That's beautiful!" cried Lucy, running to it.

"Careful you don't fall in, Lucy!" said Ella, following her.

Edmund glanced at the pool, and something caught his eye, he took a closer look, and saw a statue of some sort in the pool. Caspian noticed it too.

"A statue?" he asked Edmund.

"Why would a statue be in this pool?" questioned Edmund, kneeling at the pool. The statue was very detailed. It almost looked like a real man! _Clever artist_, thought Edmund.

"You have a point," Caspian murmured.

"Maybe they had no use of it…and dropped it in there!" said Lucy, still captivated by the beauty of the pool.

"But…why would they put it in a pool? Why not just leave it on the island?" asked Ella, stooping next to Edmund.

"Yeah…" Edmund mumbled, he picked up a stick and gently dipped it into the water. The stick's tip suddenly became a yellowish color, and the color crept up the stick, quickly!

Edmund yelled, dropping it, causing the others to step back rapidly. The color crept all the way up the stick, until it was completely yellow. Edmund cautiously picked up the stick, examining it. His eyes widened.

"It's gold!" he said, looking at Caspian.

"What?" Ella exclaimed, snatching the stick from Edmund's hands, she inspected it thoroughly, "It is! I-it's not possible, but it is!" her brown eyes were wide and curious.

Caspian and Lucy both looked at it, looking at each other with confused eyes. Lucy suddenly gasped.

"Oh! That poor man…he must have been bending down for a drink, and…" her voice shook.

"We have to get his sword!" said Caspian, kneeling before the pool, he leaned toward it, "Edmund, hand me Lord Bern's sword."

"I'll do it, if you fall in, we don't have a true king," he grabbed the sword from Caspian, but Ella interrupted.

"No! Don't!" she suddenly blushed seeing everyone was staring at her with confused faces, "I mean, uh, can I do it? I'm not a King or a Queen…and it wouldn't matter if-"

"I'll be fine, Ella, I'm not risking your life, I can do this…okay?" Edmund smiled as he held his sword over the pool, preparing to dip it in, Caspian took his arm, and leaned back to prevent him from falling in. Edmund leaned over the pool, dipping his sword into it.

Ella's heart hammered in her chest, so loud she was sure Lucy could hear it. What if Edmund fell in? She stood ready to grab him if he did. He lifted the sword out by its hilt and dropped it on the sandy cave floor.

Caspian knelt down and inspected the crucifix.

"Lord Restimar," he said solemnly, standing up slowly.

The four were silent for a few moments, but then Edmund knelt down at the pool again.

"Wait a second, he may have had something here," he said picking up a conch shell.

Edmund dipped it into the gold water and quickly set it on the cave floor. When it was completely covered in gold, he picked it up and stared at it with a strange look in his eyes, he rubbed the gold shell with his thumb.

"What are you doing, Edmund?" asked Ella.

Edmund suddenly looked up at Lucy, a greedy look in his eyes, "Lucy, whoever has access to this pool, could be the most powerful person in the world." He held the shell as if it was the power of the world itself.

He looked back up at Lucy, "No one would take care of us, we could live wherever we want," he glanced at Ella, "Ella could come too." He looked back down at his shell covetously.

Lucy looked at Edmund and then at Ella, "What's the matter with him?" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

Ella shrugged and looked back at Edmund, he was holding the shell and staring at it still.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," Caspian said softly, but harshly.

Edmund laughed it off, "Who says?"

Caspian's voice was low, almost a growl, "I do."

Edmund averted his eyes from the shell, and looked up at Caspian._ He thinks he's in charge, HA! He's not! I'm king too! I can do what I want!_ Edmund stood up slowly and began walking toward Caspian.

"You think you're the only king, well I am too, I was king before you and I'll always be."

Ella tried to stop the two, "Edmund! Caspian!" They ignored her.

"You're just a kid, Edmund! Let it go! You can't do this!"

Edmund was fuming, he had had fights with Caspian before, but he was sick of him, and he wanted to get back, all of his hate spilled out of his mouth as he grit his teeth.

"I wish you'd just…drop dead! You're disgusting! First, you betray Ella, now you tell me I can't be king! Aslan gave me that title, you savage slump!"

"You childish baby!"

Edmund had had enough, he ignored Lucy and Ella's yelling, and drew his sword, and Caspian did the same, knocking Edmund towards the gold pool! Ella leapt toward them and just before Edmund fell into the pool, she jumped between him and the pool, pushing him towards the dry land, he fell to the ground, gasping, Ella just stood there. Her face bright pink and fuming.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! You're acting like little children! Don't you see? The Dark Magic is tempting you!" she stopped and breathed heavily, putting her hand to her heart and closing her eyes before looking down to Edmund, who was still sprawled on the ground, "Edmund, you scared me to death! What if you fell in the pool? I would have…" her voice shook and she was quaking. She stalked off towards the other end of the cave. Lucy followed her, casting dark glances at the two boys.

Edmund slowly stood up, and glanced at Caspian briefly, before casting his eyes down towards the ground, "I'm sorry, Caspian…I just—" Caspian interrupted him.

"No, Ed, I'm sorry, I am the one who caused this, I'm sorry…" he walked to the rope hanging from the top of the cave, and turned, "Are you coming?"

"I think I'll wait here a while." He said, casting his eyes bitterly at the pool.

"Of course."

Edmund had sat at the edge of the pool for at least a half of an hour. He slowly stood up, and walked towards the entrance. As he crunched along the rocky floor, he heard crying. He turned toward the sound, walking in its direction.

There behind a pillar of stone sat Ella, her back to him. She had her head in her hands and was crying softly.

Edmund bent down and touched her shoulder softly; she spun around, her hand on her sword hilt, ready for action.

"Oh, it's you," she said quietly, turning back around.

"Ella, I'm sorry, I said it! Remember?" he pulled her up off the dusty ground; she refused to look at him.

"Doesn't mean you'll actually keep your word," she whispered.

"Ella, I'm king, my word is my-"

Suddenly Ella turned to face him, her eyes were red and fierce, her cheeks tearstained, "That's all you say: I'm king! Is that all you care about? That's all, isn't it?"

"Ella, no-" Edmund reached for her hand, she pulled it away.

"You're jealous, Edmund! You're jealous of Caspian! Admit it! You're jealous that he's king, that I'm his, that Narnia is his! Say it Edmund, you're jealous!" Her eyes flashed fire.

Edmund grabbed her wrists, "Alright! I am! Now calm down! Now what do you want me to do about it?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Just…." Ella stopped, Edmund's brown eyes looked intently at her's. She suddenly felt shy, as if she didn't know him very well. She opened her mouth, but Edmund put his finger over her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, and rocked her back and forth. She just stayed there, swaying with him. The thoughts of Caspian flew away.

Edmund pulled away his beautiful brown eyes bore intently into hers, "I-I love you, Ella. I've loved you since I saw you on the slave platform, since you…" He stopped because Ella wrapped her hands around his neck, and leaned in and kissed him. Edmund's eyes widened in surprise, but then he closed them and kissed back.

Ella pulled away, "Edmund, I-I love you too…but…Caspian-"

Edmund interrupted her, exasperated, "Caspian! Ella, who cares! I love you, and you love me back, I would do anything for you, I would fight the entire Calormene army for you, I would go to the end of the world! I love you…so much!" and he kissed her even deeper than before, holding her tightly in his arms.

There was a crunch in the gravel behind them. Ella whipped around, still in Edmund's arms, Edmund looked up, his hand ready to pull out his sword.

There stood Caspian. His face was furious. His eyes were like fire. His teeth were clenched. He was breathing heavily.

"What are you two doing?"

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHH! Oooooh! Hehe! This should be goooooood! R&R! Please!**


	10. The Argument, the Treasure, and Dragon

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia! Just Ella! (This is getting repetitive) **

The Voyage

**Chapter 10:**

Ella's hands turned to ice inside Edmund's. He held her protectively to him as Caspian slowly walked toward them.

He stared at Ella with fire, "I asked you what are you doing?" he almost yelled.

Ella looked up at him and she seemed to shrink down even smaller in Edmund's arms.

"I was talking with Edmund."

Caspian snorted, "It was a pretty deep conversation! Now tell me Ella, why were you just kissing Edmund?"

Ella opened her mouth, but then she closed it sharply. Why should she have to be afraid? He had the same problem as her! She raised her chin defiantly and said in a low voice, "You weren't faithful, either, Caspian."

"What? Ella, enough of this nonsense, why were you _willingly_ kissing him?"

Ella pushed away Edmund's arms and stepped up closer to Caspian, staring rebelliously into his eyes, " I know about you and Susan! You don't have to pretend with me, Caspian! I'm not dumb!"

Caspian was shocked, "Who told you that?" he almost yelled.

"Edmund did! But it's not his fault! He was just telling me what I needed to know!"

Caspian fumed, stepped up to Edmund and punched him square in the mouth. Edmund fell to the cave floor, blood drizzling down his chin, he quickly tripped Caspian and the two boys rolled around on the dusty floor. Ella yelled and screamed.

Finally, she jumped on top of them, prying the two apart; she bent down and screamed at Caspian's face.

"STOP IT CASPIAN! I WAS NEVER IN LOVE WITH YOU! I NEVER WAS! NOW STOP IT!" she got off of him and helped Edmund up. Caspian stood and stalked off toward the entrance without another word.

Ella turned away from Caspian's retreating figure and looked down at her shirt, she untucked it and ripped off the bottom part of it, she began to dab Edmund's bloody lip with it.

"Are you alright?" she asked while she dabbed of the blood.

"Yeah," he said softly.

She stopped dabbing, "Are you sure? You don't look like it!" she glanced at his glazed eyes.

Edmund looked at her, "I-I just can't believe that Caspian actually punched me!"

Ella's eyes lowered and her eyes closed, "Oh no!" she said quietly.

"What is it?" asked Edmund, grabbing her wrists.

Ella shook his hands off, "I can't believe this is all because of me. I ruined your relationship with Caspian! It's me! You used to be best friends. Now your sworn enemies! Augh! I'm sorry!" she sat down on a dusty rock with her head in her hands.

Edmund bent down next to her, and put his hand on the curve of her waist, "Ella, it's not your fault. It's Caspian and my fault! We started it, being jealous of each other, we'll stop!," he stroked her hair, "really we will."

She looked up, an eyebrow raised "You say that because you have what you want."

Edmund was silent because he knew she was right. He did have all he wanted. Caspian did not._ You deserve it all anyway, Edmund! Follow me and you will have it!_

Edmund clenched his teeth, "no." He whispered.

"What?"

Edmund snapped out of his gaze, Ella was staring at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Nothing," he said, standing up, and lending her his hand.

She grabbed it and pulled herself up, "Alright, let's go find Caspian." She started to walk away, but Edmund held her back, grabbing her wrist, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her again.

"But first," he whispered into her ear, "let's do something else." He leaned in and kissed her, sending a tingle up both of their spines. They both thought the same thing.

_This is heaven. _

Caspian waited above with Lucy. He was angry. Make that furious. He paced back and forth and raked his hands through his black hair.

"What's the matter, Caspian?" Lucy asked, confused. Caspian had always been gentle and controlled. What was this?

"Nothing that concerns you, Lucy!" he almost yelled, Lucy jumped back at the harshness of his voice, he sighed and lowered his voice, "Nothing, Lucy."

"Yes there is, tell me!"

Just then, Edmund and Ella came up from the cave; Caspian noticed how Edmund held his hand behind Ella's back protectively as she walked towards him. Ella approached him with her head lowered.

"I'm sorry, Caspian." She said.

"Sorry? Do you know how much stress you've caused me?"

"It wasn't her fault, Caspian," said Edmund fiercely, holding Ella around the waist.

"Stay out of this!" growled Caspian at Edmund. Edmund glared back at him.

"Everyone! What's going on?" asked Lucy confusion filled her blue eyes.

Everyone glared back at her and she cowered back.

Ella defiantly stepped forward, "Caspian, you have to face the facts! Just stop being so childish!"

"I'm being childish! Ella, you're the one running off of your word!"

Ella pursed her lips and continued, "You weren't faithful to your word either Caspian." Her brown eyes were narrowed.

Caspian clenched his teeth, "I'm king, and I have a right to-"

Ella drew her sword and drove it into the volcanic sand angrily, "You have a right to be unfaithful and lying because your king?"

Caspian rolled his eyes, "Alright, we're even. Let's just drop it." He stalked away toward the ship, summoning Drinian, "Drinian! Have the crew, Lucy, and Gael go back to the ship, we'll sleep onshore for the night." Drinian nodded and began to pack up the crew.

Lucy's eyes suddenly widened, "Has anyone seen Eustace?" Everyone shook their heads, "Where is he?" she asked, looking at the rumbling volcanic hills, beginning to close in the late afternoon sun.

"I'll go find him." Edmund stepped forward and sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

Caspian lowered his eyes, "I'll come with you," he said.

"I'll come with both of you." Ella narrowed her eyes, if she didn't go they'd probably end up killing each other!

So the three began up the hills calling "Eustace" as they went. They passed the cave where the pool was.

"I have bittersweet feelings about that place," murmured Ella, smiling at Edmund.

"Yeah, so do I," he whispered back, not really caring about where Eustace was.

"Come on, you two, we have to find Eustace!" yelled Caspian over his shoulder.

Eventually they came to a small open grotto, they walked father in, and before their eyes lay hordes of treasure! Edmund glanced at Caspian.

"I think this is where Eustace went," he muttered, glancing at the yards of treasure, stretched out.

"Edmund! Caspian! Look!" Ella called softly, creases of worry played on her forehead.

Edmund and Caspian ran over, in time to see the sizzling remains of Eustace's clothes. His shirt and trousers were charred and his shoes were burnt, his small diary lay next to it all, scorched. Edmund picked it up, slowly, his mouth opened with unbelief.

"H-he was just a boy! I never looked after his or took care of him…and now h-he's gone!" He dropped the diary, and stood there in shock of what had just happened. Ella rubbed his back comfortingly, "It's not your fault, Edmund." She murmured. Even she was sad about the death of 'Useless.'

"I don't think this place is too safe…" stated Caspian, Ella and Edmund turned around to see the dry bones of no doubt, a lord. Caspian studied the crucifix.

"Lord Octesian." He said slowly, he grabbed his sword and stood up, "Well, let's go tell the others the bad news." Edmund nodded, and Ella began to walk back towards the ship, Edmund in the lead.

They continued on for a while, in silence.

Suddenly the beating of wings, the coarse breath of fire, and the roar of a huge, scaly creature broke the silence.

Caspian turned around, first hearing the noise, to see a huge dragon, breathing fire, roaring at him, he ducked as it flew over him! It was headed straight towards Ella and Edmund!

"ELLA! EDMUND!" He yelled as it began to fly towards them. They both whipped around to see the scaly creature. Caspian ran as fast as he could towards Ella, determined to protect her. Just as she was beginning to draw her sword, Caspian leaped on top of her, sheltering her from the fire-breathing dragon.

Edmund, thinking the same, started towards Ella, but before he could make a step, he felt claws dig into his upper arms, and hot breath on his head. The ground flew away! The dragon had caught him!

Ella squirmed underneath Caspian's body, "Let me out! I've fought dragons before, get off, Caspian!" she yelled, but her voice was muffled into his chest. Finally Caspian saw the coast was clear…Edmund was gone! He jumped off of Ella, in time to see Edmund's figure grasped in the dragon's claws! _Oh no! _he thought, _Ella is going to kill me._

Ella raced next to Caspian and looked around the grotto, "Where's Edmund, Caspian! What happened to him? Where is he?" she yelled, whipping around in circles, looking for the Just King. She followed Caspian's gaze towards the sky, then she saw Edmund's body, dangling from the dragon's claws and she screamed.

"Edmund! Edmund! Caspian! How could you have this happen? Why didn't you try to save him? What is—" she stopped because the dragon was beginning to come back toward them. As fast as she could, she grabbed Caspian's bow and arrow, pushed him away from jumping on her again, and aimed perfectly at the dragon's neck as it came around. The arrow whizzed towards the dragon and pierced its flesh._ Easy shot_ thought Ella, because it was so close to the ground. The dragon, in its pain, dropped Edmund, and clutched its neck.

Edmund fell to the ground, wincing from the wounds on his back, where the dragon had grabbed him with its sharp claws. Ella ran to him quickly, helping him up. She grabbed him in a hug, and Edmund hugged her back. He was covered in sweat and dirt, and grime, but she didn't care. She looked up into his mysterious brown eyes and whispered, "Edmund, you scared me." She smirked, and rolled her eyes. Edmund didn't care that she was joking around; he just tightened his grip around her waist and whispered into her hair, "You scared me. I thought he was going to get you, even if he didn't mean to…"

Ella glanced up at him; confusion swirled on her face, "Didn't mean to? That's ridiculous! Of course he would mean to, I would be his dinner!"

But Edmund shook his head and lifted her chin with his pointer finger to his face, "It's Eustace, he's the dragon! He was messing with the treasure and didn't know it was enchanted!"

He smiled as Ella's hands flew up to her mouth, "You mean…I shot your cousin…?" she rubbed her temples and groaned. But Edmund laughed, and Ella began to laugh also. But then he stopped suddenly.

Edmund's face was suddenly serious. He lifted her chin again, and Ella's heart pounded as he leaned in and kissed her.

There was a wolf whistle behind them, and they turned to see the entire crew laughing and whistling at their kissing, Lucy was in front, a happy look on her face, next to Caspian, who's face was…strangely pleasant for what was happening.

Edmund and Ella glanced at each other and smiled.

_This __**had**__ to be Heaven._

**Alrighty, everyone, I have noticed that there is only 3 reviews up there…. excuse me, but no reviewy, no writey! (UGH, that was bad, but it gets to the point!) And believe me, I won't follow the story ALL the way…in the next chapter or two there's going to be a surpriseeee! Hehe! So review, people! Or the story stops here! Bye!**


	11. Stolen

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARNIA! JUST ELLA!**

The Voyage

**Chapter 11:**

**Stolen **

Firelight lit the volcanic beaches of Volcano Island. The shouts and laughter of sailors, captains, and royalty filled the warm summer night air. Bon fires flickered the shadows of the crew laughing and singing into the clear and starry night. Caspian directed them in singing an old Narnia folk song Susan had taught him long ago. Edmund sat drinking wine and talking with Drinian about the voyage ahead. Eustace-the-dragon and Reepicheep were talking by a warm fire. There was much food and merriment.

Ella sat next to Lucy, staring up and the stars, they talked and laughed.

"Um, Ell," Lucy said, "Did you notice that your trousers are ripped?" she had a plan. Ella wouldn't like it, but she wouldn't know…

Ella glanced down, there was indeed a somewhat large rip near the cuff of her boot, she looked curiously at Lucy, "So?" she asked suspiciously.

"So, I think you shouldn't be wearing those! I mean, you're with royalty now, and you should, you know, be more, um…" Lucy paused to see if Ella was catching on.

"Presentable?" Ella had her left eyebrow raised and her face was in a smirk.

"Exactly!" Lucy laughed, "I think I have some more trousers in my trunk on my bedding over here, and we're about the same size…" before Ella could stop her, Lucy began to rummage through the trunk.

"Oh, dear, I only have this!" and Lucy lifted a Narnian dress from the trunk. It was beautiful, but Ella wasn't exactly fond of dresses. But to a lady's eye, it was indeed lovely. It was sky blue with long sleeves that fit the wrists. The neck was low and it had midnight blue lining around the bodice and the neck.

"Um, Lucy?" Ella asked, smirking, "I don't wear dresses."

"Oh, but, Ella!"

"I don't wear them."

Lucy lifted an eyebrow, "I say you do! Now up there and change behind that tree!"

Ella rolled her eyes and took the dress; she would take it off later that night and put her old clothes on.

Once behind the tree, Ella began to strip off her old clothes, which had become dirty and torn. She slipped on the dress; it fit her figure perfectly, fitting the gentle curves of her form, the soft fabric flowing delicately to the sand. The neckline was low, but not too low. She was admiring the fabric when Lucy stepped from in front of the tree.

"Do you like it?" the girl asked eagerly.

"Yeah, it's nice." Ella smiled, almost meaning it.

"Good! Oh, can I do your hair?" Lucy asked pointing at Ella's wavy, long, blonde hair, tied in a side braid.

Ella shrugged and Lucy stepped behind her. After a few minutes, Lucy sighed.

"There! It looks lovely back here! Turn around!" When she did, Lucy gasped.

Ella bent down to the sand to grab her sword, "What is it?" she asked, looking around.

"No, no…it's just…you're _so beautiful_! You're magnificent!" she said softly, handing Ella a mirror. Ella looked in to see herself with her wavy hair, falling in tendrils along her back, with a few around her face, Lucy had braided back a section of her hair on each side, and the dress was beautiful.

Lucy couldn't hold back her smile, "Let's go!" she exclaimed, grabbing Ella's hand and pulling her from behind the tree.

But Ella pulled back, "Where?" she asked suspiciously.

Lucy threw her hands in the air and said exasperated, "Back to the bon fire and the crew!"

Ella shook her head, "No! I don't want to go like this!"

"Why?"

Ella paused, "Because…."

"That's not a good reason, come on!" and Lucy pulled the reluctant Ella towards the beach.

Edmund was in a conversation with a faun who had come aboard about the Galman giants and how they were corrupting Archenland, when there was a whistle from one of the crewmembers, he turned around to see Lucy coming with…. Ella? He stepped forward with his mouth half open, walking slowly towards her. It couldn't be Ella…this girl was wearing a long sky blue Narnian dress with her hair braided and pulled back from her face, the rest was hanging in curls down her slender back. Edmund couldn't believe his eyes. It was Ella. The impossible was possible. Ella was even more beautiful than she was before.

"Close your mouth, Ed," remarked Ella rolling her eyes. Yep. That was Ella alright.

He quickly shut his mouth, and opened it again to speak, but no words came out.

Lucy stood back smiling. Her plan was working wonderfully!

Suddenly Caspian stepped forward, he was also staring at the beauty of Ella. Being the gentleman he was, he bowed to her and asked, "Would you like the dance?"

Ella hated dancing, but she was good at it, it was a popular Telmarine tradition for the women to know how to dance for weddings and such. She nodded as the music started up, being played by three or four sailors. The two whirled around the sandy shore. The crew laughed and clapped their hands. Lucy bit her lip. This wasn't supposed to happen. Edmund burned with jealousy. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he walked up to Caspian and tapped his shoulder.

"May I take this dance? Thanks!" he said before Caspian could reply, he swept Ella away into a twirling dance. She laughed. He laughed. She looked into his dark, mysterious eyes; he looked into her dancing, warm brown ones. They were in love, no doubt. Lucy watched in delight, Caspian shuddered with envy.

Edmund twirled her one last time before the music was over. The sailors whistled and stomped their feet, and Lucy smiled and clapped. Edmund grabbed Ella's hand and led her outside the circle of sailors just as Caspian asked Lucy to dance with him. He was sick of watching.

The sky was dark and beautiful, a blend of midnight blue and royal purple. Edmund grasped Ella's smooth, small hand in his pale, larger one.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations," Edmund said softly, "we're a long way from home."

Ella smiled at the sky. This was what they had stood under the first night they had kissed.

Edmund looked at Ella, "Why are you wearing a dress?" he asked suspiciously.

Ella smirked, "Lucy told me to take off what I was wearing and put this on. I think it was a plan to make this happen."

Edmund hugged her, "I'm glad she did. You're beautiful."

Ella pulled away and smiled at him, "Ed, why did you act so strange when I first met you?" She laughed as his face fell into a smirk.

He took a deep breath, "Well, I was rather…er, I sort of, uh-"

Ella raised her left eyebrow, "yes?"

"I fell for you since the moment I met you…and you were so…beautiful I just couldn't do anything right when you were around…so…yeah." He ended by clearing his throat.

Ella smiled, "I thought you were a lunatic at first," she admitted, laughing.

Edmund pretended to smack his head, "I knew it!" he cried mournfully.

"A cute lunatic," she smirked. Edmund smiled, and wrapped his hands around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck, and they began to lean towards each other, and they're lips began to touch…. But then Ella suddenly felt two hands grab her waist, pulling her into the darkness, away from Edmund.

"EDMUND!" she screamed before a grimy hand was clamped over her mouth.

"ELLA!" Edmund unsheathed his sword, and began to run towards the sound of her scream, but then he felt two hands grab him and tie some fabric around his jaw, gagging him! He fought squirming in the captor's grip, but it was strong. He felt his sword grabbed away roughly from him, and he was being dragged somewhere!

Ella attempted to turn and kick her captor in the groin, but he held her fast. She tried to scream to Caspian and the crew, but the man's filthy hand was still over her mouth. She felt herself being towed somewhere, but she couldn't see in the darkness.

Finally, after what seemed forever, she felt herself hit something hard. It sounded hollow and the waves crashing onto the shore were louder now…a rowboat?

Edmund felt the same thing; he winced after being thrown in to it, because of his wounds on his shoulders. He felt something warm next to him; he turned (or more scooted) towards it, seeing it was Ella. Good, they weren't separated! He pressed up against her, showing her that he was there.

Ella felt something on her back, she rolled over and saw in was Edmund…she immediately burrowed her head into his chest, for comfort. Suddenly she was wrenched away by a pair of greasy hands, and then she felt something wham the back of her head. Everything went black.

Edmund saw Ella thunk to the bottom of the boat next to him, clearly unconscious. He seethed with anger. Who were these men anyway, stealing a king and a lady? He struggled to his feet, and was so full of anger for them hurting Ella that he felt he could break his bonds, but then he felt a thud on the back of his head, and he fell, too to the ground, next to Ella, unconscious. Everything was black.

**Ooooh! Scary! If you guys want me to keep writing….review, review, review! Only 7 reviews? C'mon, guys, you can do better! Thanks, loves!**

**-NWdancer **


	12. Captivity

DISCLAIMER: Okay, guys…you know what I'm going to say…and this is getting boring soooo, IDON'!

**Hehehehe **

**A/N: YAY! 11 reviews! That's great considering it's my first fanfic! Keep it up! I hope you like this chapter….**

The Voyage

**Chapter 12:**

**Captivity**

When Edmund woke, he was laying on a dusty cabin floor. The room smelled of whiskey and beer. He rubbed his head. What happened? He looked next to him, Ella was lying there. Her beautiful dress was ripped near the waist and it was covered in dirt and dust, and her face was covered in dust also. He laid a protective arm around her fragile body and kissed her forehead. Then he lay back down again on his side, facing her.

A few minutes later, she stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room, and then at Edmund.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, but all I know is it's a ship full of pirates!" Gesturing to a shelf nearby, it held 4 bottles of whiskey and a skull. Ella shivered at the sight of them.

"How did they get us? I don't remember seeing anything except you kissing me!" Ella yawned, then she scowled, "and I shouldn't have put on this damn dress I forgot my sword."

"I don't remember either, it's just-" Edmund didn't finish because 4 Calormene dressed men barged into the room. Edmund grabbed Ella and threw her behind him. Ella tried to get in front of him, not liking to be treated like 'the weak little girl', but Edmund held strong.

"So, what do we have here?" asked the Calormene who seemed to be the leader.

Edmund stood, walking slowly toward the Calormene, "How dare you take a Narnian king and a royal lady captive? This will cost you your life!" he seethed as two of the men threw him backwards. He hit the wall, hard.

"Ah, King Edmund the Just!" said the leader, "I am Javroc of Calormen, pleased to have you aboard!" he snickered evilly, then he went and grabbed Ella roughly by her shoulders, "What have we here?" he looked her up and down.

"Let go of her, you beast!" yelled Edmund, as he ran towards Ella. The two Calormenes grabbed him by his arms and held him fast. He fought, teeth bared, to get loose.

Ella slapped away the hands of Javroc, as they slid to her waist, "Don't you dare touch me." She said in a low, dark voice.

He laughed and grabbed her chin, facing it to him, " Well aren't you pretty…you'll do for a bit of poking, won't you?" he asked, smiling with a nasty grin.

Ella's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!" she whispered.

Javroc leaped at her and grabbed her dress, ripping the front of it, so that her chemise showed underneath it near her chest.

"Stop it, you disgusting slum!" bellowed Edmund, fighting to have the Calormenes let go, "If you touch her, I-I'll kill you with my bare hands!" his breathing was ragged.

Javroc walked up to him, almost face to face, " You will not defy me, or your little queen will be gone forever in the most horrible way imaginable…" He turned to his guards, "Take the girl away, and get her into something that pleases me, and as for the king, I'll take care of him."

He pulled out a whip from his robe and cracked it in Edmund's face, Edmund was almost foaming at his mouth he was so angry, his neck was strained and his eyes were like fire.

The guards grabbed Ella roughly and began to drag her out the door. She screamed and kicked and dragged her feet, screaming Edmund's name.

"EDMUND! NO! I WON'T, LET GO OF ME! EDMUND!" she cried at the guards, as they took her away.

Edmund began to run after her, but Javroc grabbed him and threw him to the ground, ripping his shirt off. Edmund's breath was taken away from him for a second at how hard he hit the floor. Then Javroc picked him up by his arm and threw him against the wall, and cracked the whip and the torture began.

Ella looked down at her new attire. It consisted of basically a dirty rag that hung low so that her assets were barely covered, and it came short so that it only covered half way up her thighs, there were rips and tears all over it, and it was covered in grime.

She sat, leaning against the post, looking out at the sea in her small captivity room. Suddenly, the door swung open, she whipped around, reaching for her sword, when she remembered, she didn't have one. It was Javroc. He grinned toothily at her before throwing her against the wall. He leaned in close, breathing in her face with breath that made her choke, he pressed her against the wall harder and harder until she could barely breath.

"This should be fun…for me!" he whispered nastily in her ear.

Then he pushed her to the ground and the torment commenced.

Edmund sat on his bench in his captivity room, his head in his hands, listening to Ella scream in the next room over. Her screams her short and ragged and he could hear banging against the floor and walls. Every once in awhile he saw another Calormene go into the room, with a grin on his face. He hoped they weren't doing to her what he thought they were. Edmund would go and kick the door and try to help Ella. But he was weak. Javroc had given him 45 lashes, and no doubt he would double it the next day. Edmund's back was dripping with blood and pus.

He ran his hands through his hair, which was already standing on end from how many times he had done it. He leaned against the wall behind him, but winced, forgetting the wounds of his back. He slumped to the ground, in pain.

Suddenly Ella's screams ceased. Edmund bolted upright at the sound of the silence.

A door opened. And out came Javroc, he had a nasty leer on his face as he started down the hall. Edmund crawled to the bars of the cell.

"What have you done to her, Javroc?" he yelled after the evil Calormene.

Javroc turned, "I had the time of my life!" He said, the leer still on his face.

Edmund's teeth clenched, and he grabbed onto the bars of the cell and pulled himself up, grimacing at the stinging pain, "If you have hurt her, you monster, I'll kill you," he growled.

Javroc laughed almost happily, "You want to see her? Well then you shall!" he yelled at the guards to get Ella from her cell.

The guard went into the room, and threw a girl out onto the dusty wood floor. She gasped in pain and tried to stand, but collapsed. Javroc grabbed the girl and pulled her up by her shoulders, roughly, kissing her, before throwing her, like a discarded sock, towards the cell of Edmund. She slammed into the wall and again collapsed onto the ground, moaning.

Edmund rattled the bars; his eyes were fire, "DO NOT MISTREAT HER!" he roared as the guard threw her into his cell. Javroc laughed and walked out of the room, followed by the guards.

Edmund immediately turned to Ella, dropping to the ground next to her. She groaned in pain as he lifted her into his arms. He winced, this hurt, but he had to do it. He cradled her as she moaned in pain.

Her attire consisted of a stale rag, covered in dust that barely covered her chest and thighs. The fabric was almost see-through; he could see bruises all the way down the inside of her legs. He tried to tame his boiling anger, so he would not startle her.

_I was right. They did do the worst possible next to killing. _

Suddenly her eyes opened, she grasped his shirt, which was battered and torn and looked into his dark eyes.

"Edmund?" she asked softly.

He stroked her hair and rocked her in his arms, "Yes, it's me, Ella, you're alright."

Her tense muscles relaxed as she pulled herself closer to him, he bit his lips in pain as she touched his back. Ella noticed.

She bolted upright, but then fell to the floor in pain, holding her thighs; she looked up at him as he was wincing in pain.

She murmured in a shaky voice, "You're hurt. What did they do to you?" She motioned so he would turn around. There was no use hiding it, he turned.

He heard a gasp as she examined the scars, flowing with blood down his back.

"Edmund, you're going to bleed to death. Here!" She tore a part of her strap of her dress, making it sag more to show more of her chest. But he held up his hands.

"Don't! Just leave it how it is." He whispered.

She looked at him with disbelief, "I'm not going to let you bleed to death! Give me your shirt!"

He winced as she took it off, the back was drenched in blood, and she began to dab his back.

He clenched his teeth with pain of her touching of his fresh wounds, he whispered to her, "Ella, what did they do to you? Tell me the truth." He turned his head over his shoulder to look at her.

Ella hesitated.

"Ella, tell me now. I need to know."

She closed her eyes and bit her lips, "They raped me."

Edmund knew this was true, but coming out of her lips it somehow made it even more aggravating. He forgot about his pain, he whipped around and grabbed her shoulders.

"They did WHAT?" he almost yelled, his face was a mixture of livid anger and hate, "All morning and half the afternoon?"

She glanced at the door and back at his angered face and nodded slowly.

He stood, walking to the bars of his cell. Pacing back and forth, he looked at her and then out the small window, raking his hands through his hair. Suddenly he ran at her, kneeling next to her.

"Ella, I won't let him do it again. He'll kill me before he rapes you a second time. And even then I won't let it happen!" He looked into her tired brown eyes.

For the first time since her mother died, Ella cried. Her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears and she cried into his bare chest. Harder than she had ever cried before, ever in her life. She sobbed and gasped, and he held her close, kissing her forehead every once in awhile.

Then the door slammed open, and Javroc walked into the cell.

Edmund stood, his eyes glittering with hate at the man who had taken what was most precious to him in the entire universe and persecuted it.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her. Again." He growled in a dangerously low voice.

This was so creepy to write! AHHH! I can't wait to write the next chapter! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING, PEEPS! Loves to you all! –NW


	13. The Torture Ends

**DISCLAIMER: Narnia own don't I (: you guys know what it means (: **

**A/N: Hey, guys, check out my Youtube account! The link is on my profile…Narnia vids in abundance (: **

**The Voyage**

**Chapter 14:**

**The Torture Ends**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Edmund awoke the next morning on the wooden seat next to the window, his back ached and his scars stung. He squeezed shut his eyes. His tormentor had been absent for almost a night and half of a day. Edmund knew his next visit would be soon.

Ella was not next to him. Edmund sighed in defeat, why did she always do this? He turned towards the bare floor, expecting to see her curled up in the corner.

She was gone. Again.

Edmund jumped up, with stinging pain shooting down his back, the whiplashes were stinging horribly. He didn't care…was she just hiding to get away from him? Where was she?

He searched everywhere, yelling her name. He was yelling so loud, he didn't hear the pained and whispered reply coming from a desolate corner of the room.

"ELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled, his voice thick with worry, his heart pounded. He began to yell again when he heard a voice, almost a whisper from a dark area of the room.

"Edmund…" it moaned softly.

He ran (or more limped) toward it, turning the corner, he saw Ella, crumpled into an unnatural shape, breathing raggedly and deeply.

Her hair covered her face, and her rags were even more tattered and torn than before. And worst of all was her leg, the bone jutted out from below the knee, almost breaking the skin, snapped in half.

It was dislocated.

When he saw her, Edmund's breath hitched in his throat, he knelt down next to her, so shocked he didn't know what to do.

"Ella, are you alright?"

Now he began to panic. What if she died? It would be his fault! And could he live without her….?

She lifted a shaking hand and pointed to her knee before dropping it in exhaustion.

"My…leg," she gasped.

Edmund's chocolate brown eyes began to blur. It made him almost cry to see her this way.

"Don't worry, Ell, I'll find a way to help you."

He stood and looked for a brace of some kind. He grabbed a loose floorboard and wrenched it off, sending stinging hell up his back. He winced and ignored it; the he grabbed his ripped, bloodied shirt and limped back to Ella.

He knelt again and gently lifted her leg; she clenched her fists from the pain, and moaned.

He pushed away her hair from her face and stroked it gently, "Shhhhh…it's alright." He whispered soothingly.

Edmund softly touched her thigh above her knee. He had set a bone before, during the duel with Miraz when Peter dislocated his shoulder, but he had never done a leg. He bit his lip and hoped he knew what he was doing.

Firmly, he grabbed her calf and above her knee and pushed them upward, making a snapping noise. Ella screamed and grabbed at her leg, whimpering.

Edmund quickly grabbed the floorboard and his shirt and tied it around the leg firmly. Ella gasped and sucked in her breath, holding in another scream.

Edmund tightened the knot, and gently picked her up and set her on his lap, leaning her against his bare chest, and stroking her hair softly.

"Ella, what did they do to you this time?" he asked quietly, he turned his head toward her eyes, which were closed in pain.

She blinked them open and just stared at him. Her lips where frozen.

_I let it happen. AGAIN. How could I do this? I'm not even worthy to speak to him. _

Edmund breathed heavily waiting for an answer. None came.

Then his eyes widened at a sudden thought. What if she thought this was all her fault? Realization stung him worse than his wounds.

"Ella, it is not your fault. I promise! You keep on blaming everything on yourself. In reality…it's my fault," he stopped and took a deep breath, "I should have protected you. Javroc and his men shouldn't even be near us. I-I failed…and I'm sorry."

Ella listened to him, she felt an ache in her heart to reach out to him and smile and say that it wasn't his fault whatsoever.

But again-Maybe it was…

Suddenly there was a shout from up on deck! Several…blood-curdling yells of pain. Edmund jerked up and listened.

"What is that?" he asked, mostly to himself, since Ella had been so solitary.

He gently lifted Ella from his lap and attempted to lean her against the wall, trying to avoid touching her dislocate. He slowly walked towards the bars of the cell, trying to make as little noise as possible, just in case the cries came again.

There was thudding and screeching from the deck above. It was unstoppable almost.

"What is that?" Edmund furrowed his brow and looked back at Ella. She was looking out the window and did not answer. Edmund listened further.

Suddenly there was a breaking of wood just down the hall…the door to the hall! Edmund leaned as far against the cell as possible, trying to see the door.

A burst of light shown into the prison and Drinian gallivanted in, sword in hand, with Rhince close behind and several other crewmembers.

"Drinian!" Edmund yelled, in victory, but then he heard a thud, he turned to see Ella, passed out from shock and unconsciousness.

"Hurry! Ella is injured, where is Caspian?" he asked as Drinian made his way to the cell, and pulled out a knife, and began to pick the lock.

"He's on deck, holding off the Calormene, Your Majesty" muttered Drinian, concentrating on the lock. Finally it broke off, and the cell broke open.

"How are we going to get past the Calormenes?" asked Edmund, gratefully accepting a sword from Rhince.

"Caspian and the crew are doing that, Your Majesty, but what we have to do now is get you and the Lady Ella back to the Treader. You're in no fighting condition."

Edmund raised his hand to protest, but then stinging pain shot up his marred back, and he buckled over in pain. He weakly looked up at Drinian.

"You're right," he said sheepishly, then he turned to Ella, lying on the ground, and opened his mouth to tell Drinian, but Rhince immediately stepped forward.

"I'll carry the Lady, Your Majesty," he said, walking over to Ella.

Edmund nodded his thanks and slowly stood, ignoring another spell of pain.

**X~X~X~~X~X~X~X**

Javroc sneered at the Narnian king. He thought his nation could defeat Calormen! Impossible!

"It is an abomination that you even dared to come near royalty of Narnia!" Caspian was saying. He had been worried. He hadn't slept for nights, thinking about what had happened to Ella. Now he had her tormentor in his hands, and he intended to settle it.

"It's an abomination for you to underestimate the mighty Calormen," he hissed.

Caspian's black eyes turned to fury, "If you have done anything with the King and Lady Ella, you will wish that you were never born with what I'll do to you and your god-forsaken crew!" he gestured to the bodies of the dead Calormenes that Narnians had already slaughtered.

Javroc laughed evilly and was about to respond when the door of the hall to the cells crashed open, and Drinian, Edmund, Rhince carrying Ella, and the crew came out.

Caspian's eyes flicked to Ella, who was shabbily dress in a nasty-looking rag-dress. She was passed out, and her body was bruised and cut. It sparked anger in him. This animal had hurt his betrothed. His blood boiled as he drew his sword and began to slash at Javroc, who pulled out his sword and began to slash back at Caspian.

The remaining Calormenes began to run after the retreating Narnian crew, trying to get Edmund and Ella onto the Dawn Treader, while the other half fought to defend Caspian.

Arrows and swords clashed. The Calormenes yelled. The Narnians bared their teeth and fought for Aslan.

Caspian growled at Javroc, "give up, Javroc, you're out numbered." Neither Caspian, nor Javroc saw Drinian behind Javroc with dagger in hand.

Javroc laughed, "Never! You think I would ever-" he suddenly screamed, clutching at his back. He fell to the ground, a knife protruding from his lower back. He breathed his last and was dead.

The Calormenes cowered back into the cabin, escaping the weapon-gorged Narnians.

The air was silent, all seemed to stare at the Calormene general's dead body.

Caspian looked up to Drinian, who was standing with his mouth set in a firm line.

"He deserves to die."

**How was it? Too fast? I'm sorry if it was…I just wanted to get Ella& Ed back on the Dawn Treader (: So, guys…great job on the reviews (:…let's see if you guys can double it! It would make me inspired to write moreeeeee! Hehe! Thanks guys!**

**~NWdancer**


	14. Healings ands Breakings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia

**Notes: I am so sorry guys about my last chapter…it was kinda messed up! I'll try harder this time…thanks for being such awesome reviewers, I love ya! .**

**So….WHO GOT THE DVD? I did! I couldn't stop smiling as I drove away from Target! I was soooo excited! I've already watched it 3 times!**

**The Voyage:**

**Chapter 15:**

**Healings and Breakings **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

_Warm breath tickled her face. _

"_Ella…"_

_Gentle paws touched her wounds._

"_Ella…"_

_Her eyes fluttered open. A golden mane and gentle face of a lion came into view._

"_Aslan?" she whispered. She felt compelled to reach out and touch Him. Throw her arms around Him and grasp His wooly fur in her bruised hands. But when she tried, her bruises deepened and her cuts bled. She stumbled back, crying out in pain. _

"_What has happened child?" He asked in a soothing voice._

_Ella dropped to her knees next to Him and began to cry._

_The Great Lion caressed her hair with His paw, "Now, now, child, these things are in the past, it is forgotten!"_

_He stepped back and took a deep breath and breathed into her face. His breath was warm and smelled of sweet fragrances. It ruffled her hair and sent healing touch all over her body._

"_You are healed now child. Now, be not silent. The past is forgotten. You are healed."_

_And with that, the Great Lion walked into a cloud of mist and disappeared from view._

"Aslan…."

Ella opened her eyes. Morning light seeped through the cabin room. She sat up and looked around. It was her cabin room…the one she shared with Lucy and Gael! She looked around at it, surprised. Then she remembered the day before, she cautiously lifted the sheets and peered at her leg.

It was healed. The bone was smooth and not jutting out. The skin was not punctured.

She gasped and slowly lifted up her arms, checking for the livid bruises and cuts that her tormentor had given her.

They were gone. The skin was clear and porcelain white. She touched it unbelievingly, running her hand up and down her arm.

Just then Edmund walked into the room. He smiled and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I see you have discovered that you're healed," he said, laughing at her as she stared at him in amazement at her clear skin.

"You saw Him?" she asked surprised, "You saw Aslan?"

Edmund looked at her confused, "Aslan? Lucy healed you with her cordial!"

Ella shook her head rapidly, "Aslan healed me! He spoke to me, He said-"

Edmund's face lit up, "Aslan spoke to you?"

She nodded, smiling, "He said that the past was gone, and now I am healed…and He breathed on me and it was the most wonderful fragrance ever, and—" Ella stopped because Edmund was staring at her with a smile on his face.

She stopped in mid-sentence, "What?"

Edmund scooted up the bed and hugged her, burying his face in her wavy blonde hair, "I'm just glad you're yourself again…I was afraid you would be like that forever!"

Ella smiled, her hazel eyes happy, "Yes, well…that is in the past, and is forgotten."

Edmund smiled and turned just as Caspian and Lucy walked in.

"ELLA!" Lucy yelled in delight, running to the girl sitting in the bed. She hugged her and sat up quickly.

"How are you feeling? Did my healing cordial help? Are you doing alright?" she spilled the unanswered questions over Ella like a bucket of water.

Ella laughed, "Fine; yes, it did; and yes!"

Lucy sat up, satisfied with the pleasing answers.

Caspian sat down on the bed, next to Ella.

"Uh, Ella, can I talk to you," he said, and then he glanced at Edmund and Lucy and added, "Alone?"

Ella hesitated, looking at Edmund, who had a dark look on his face, and then to Lucy, who was surprised.

"Uh, yes, of course, um, Caspian," she whispered as Lucy pushed Edmund out of the room.

Once the door was shut, Caspian turned back to Ella; he had a sad smile on his face.

"Ella, I realize that…" He paused taking a deep breath, "You love Edmund with all your heart."

Ella furrowed her brow and gave him a confused face, "How-" she began, but Caspian held up his hand, silencing her.

"I understand and respect that, and I want you to know that," he paused again and bit his lip before continuing, "I will not step in the way of your relationship."

Ella just stared with an open mouth.

Caspian ran his hand through his dark hair, "I understand that you never loved me, so I see no point in our marriage."

Ella finally gained her grounds, "But, Caspian, we're betrothed, and we can't break that…"

Caspian interrupted her, "I am king now, Ella, I'm not a prince. I can rule my own decisions. And I say, that if you love Edmund, we should break our betrothal."

Ella gasped again, "Wha-what?" her mind raced in realization.

Caspian interrupted her thoughts again, "But I will say this, Edmund will not be here forever. When we reach Aslan's country, our destination will be over and, he may go back to his own world. And…if he goes, and you haven't found anyone else, I would like to-"

Ella interrupted him, "Edmund…leaving again? I-I thought he was here for…good," her voice trembled at the thought of him leaving.

Caspian held up both of his hands, "He left before in the Golden Age, and when we defeated Miraz he left again. He has to go back. This isn't his home, his world is."

There was a silence in the cabin. Neither knew what to say. So much had come up in just minutes.

Caspian finally let out a sigh and looked up at Ella, "So, I guess we're not betrothed anymore."

Ella saw the hurt in his eyes and realized how hard this must be for him. She took his hand.

"I'm sorry things have to be this way, Cas." She said quietly. She could retrain herself no longer; she jumped up and hugged him, burying her head in his neck, just like old times. She breathed in his scent and relished it. This was her best friend, and she was cutting into him, so deeply that it possibly never would heal.

Caspian was surprised by her action, but wrapped his arms around her. Around the girl that he loved, but could not have.

Caspian pulled back, and whispered into Ella's hair, " I will always love you, Ella."

Ella rested her head on his chest, "I love you too…but as a friend," she smiled up at him, "A best friend…best friend forever."

X~X~X~X~X~X

Outside the door, Edmund paced as Lucy sat on a crate next to him.

Edmund raked his hand through his hair, "What do you think he's doing in there? Proposing to her?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "No, even if he did she would say no! She loves you, Ed!"

Edmund stared at the door with a gleam of fear in his eyes, "That's what I thought too."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Ella breathed in Caspian's scent one last time before unwrapping her arms from his neck. They both stared at each other and took deep breaths.

It had been 15 minutes at least since they had last spoken. They had just been hugging. Caspian stroking Ella's long wavy hair, and Ella trying to realize that this was possibly the end.

"I-I think we should call Edmund back in, it's been almost a half hour we've been in here," Ella said quietly.

Caspian nodded, "Of course." And he summoned Edmund.

The door burst open and Edmund almost ran in, his hair sticking up on end in awkward places, and casting suspicious glances at both of them. Lucy followed behind, trying to tame the Just King's outbursting movements.

"Well?" asked the Just King, expectantly, "When's the wedding?"

"Edmund!" Lucy elbowed him.

"What?" they both asked.

"Well, I assume that was the proposal just a minute ago! What else is it?" asked Edmund, pacing back and forth and raking his fingers through his hair.

Ella nodded at Caspian, who gently pushed Lucy out of the room, with him following closely behind, shutting the door behind him. She looked up at Edmund and patted the bed next to her.

Edmund's eyes widened, "It-it's not true…you aren't marrying Caspian…are you?"

Ella shook her head seriously as Edmund sat down.

"Edmund," she said quietly, "I have something to tell you."

Edmund raked his hand through his hair again, "Well, WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"

Ella took a deep breath, "Caspian…he…broke our betrothal."

**Kinda sad, huh? I was like routing for Edmudn the whole way, but now I feel sorry for Caspian :'( well….R&R! (please?) **


	15. The Blue Star

DISCLAIMER: You guys know it, ok? And if you don't, then go back and look at the last chapter!

**A/N: I would like to take a moment to thank:**

**AbbyL99 for encouraging me! I read your review and I was inspired :) Thanks so much!**

**Storyseeker for being faithful…the best kind of reviewer :)**

**D112hpfan for being a first timer! Thanks!**

**And of course, all my other reviewers… love you guys so stinkin' much! **

The Voyage

**Chapter 16:**

**The Blue Star**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"You wha-you're…not?"

Ella took his hands, "No, I-I love you, I never was in love with Caspian."

Edmund seemed confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Ella sat up straight suddenly, looking at him seriously.

"Edmund…Caspian told me something…that I hope never comes true…just…please, tell me the truth…on this," her voice shook and she squeezed his hands.

He looked at her, confused and worried, "Ella-What's the matter? You look like you did when Jav-" he stopped, realizing what he was about to say.

Ella ignored the comment and his concern, "Just tell me the truth. Are you leaving Narnia in the future." Her eyes were dead serious, the hazel in them gone, they were dark, almost black.

Edmund stumbled over his words in surprise, how did she know about this?

"I-I don't know," he said, taking her hand, but she quickly pulled it away, indicating she wanted a straight answer, "it's unpredictable…how did you learn this?"

"Caspian."

Edmund solemnly nodded his head, "Oh."

Just then there was a cry from the crow's nest, it was muffled since they were in the quarters under the deck, Edmund jumped up and sprinted towards the door, Ella close behind him, though still in her nightgown.

The Edmund threw open the door, almost colliding with Lucy who was jumping up and down with excitement.

"The-its-blue-!" Lucy gasped.

Edmund squinted, bemused at his sister, "Calm down, Lucy, what's happening?"

Lucy took a deep breath, gulping in air, "The blue star is spotted!"

They needed no more explaining, and all ran up to the deck.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The windless air sat like pea soup over the Dawn Treader. The crew was hot, tired, and hungry, grumbling amongst themselves. The Dawn Treader was stuck and was sailing by the ash breeze, if you could even call it that.

Edmund strode exhaustedly across the deck towards Drinian. It had been a long afternoon, and the windless ocean was glassy, still in the hot sun.

He walked by two sailors, tightening the drooping sails, "I'm getting hungry, if I get any hungrier, I'm going to eat that dragon!" one of them yelled up at Eustace and Reepicheep flying above the ship. Eustace growled fiercely at him before Reepicheep counseled him with strengthening words. Edmund knew the men were hungry and could be threatening abandonment on the Dawn Treader. He glanced at Drinian's reaction to the sailor's comment and knew he felt the same.

Edmund felt a cool hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ella, warily looking at the sailors, who cast disturbing glances back.

"I don't know what's wrong…but I don't like it," she whispered in his ear, just as Caspian walked out of his quarters.

Caspian looked at the sailors who had begun to gather at the base of the deck and their wary stares at their king.

Caspian turned to Drinian, "What's going on?" he asked glimpsing at Ella and Edmund.

Drinian turned slowly towards the King, "I don't like the looks we're getting."

Ella's eyes unflinched from the men as she almost whispered, " It's going to be trouble."

Drinian strode to the edge of the deck and addressed the crew, "What's going on?"

A sailor stepped forward, doubt flickering in his eyes, "We are wondering, Your Majesty when we'll be going home, we're getting tired and hungry, we're wondering if we'll see Narnia again." The rest of the sailors stared doubtly at their King and shouted their agreement.

Caspian glanced back at Edmund and Ella before turning to the sailors, "Gentlemen, I know how you feel, but our goal is to continue east."

Groans of anger and shouts of protest flickered through the crew, "NO! We want to go home!"

Ella looked up at Edmund, who stood still, his eyes narrowed.

Drinian walked down solidly to the men, shouting, "Are you threatening mutiny?" he stepped towards the sailors, causing them to jump back, "Well?" he yelled.

"We want to go back!" shouted one sailor, who was echoed by several others.

Ella could take it no longer, she walked down next to Drinian before Edmund or Caspian could stop her.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you! It's your fear talking! You signed up, each and every one of you, for a journey to the east. There were no limits in that contract, and each of you signed it with your own hand, am I correct?" She addressed the sailors with dark eyes. How dare they challenge their King!

Another sailor stepped forward, sneering, "What do you know, girly, you don't have any experience on the seas, your just a little wench!"

At this Ella let out a cry and threw her sword of its holster and leaped upon the man, pressing the shining blade to his throat, her boot colliding with his chest, she breathed raggedly and her teeth clenched, her eyes were fiery furnaces.

"If you say anything about me being weak, it will cost you your life, you worm!" she hissed angrily as Edmund pulled her off the sailor, who was shaking in terror.

"Yes'm!" whispered the sailor.

Ella fought Edmund's grip, but just as he pulled her up off the ground, there was a huge lurch in the ship, everyone fell to the deck.

Edmund felt a lurch of fear, had they drifted into shallow waters and hit a rock? He grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist, "Are you alright?" he asked quickly. She nodded and ran to the edge of the bow.

"What did we hit?" yelled Caspian, getting up quickly to the edge of the boat.

In astonishment, everyone looked up to the bow at Eustace pulling the ship, his scaly tail tied to the bow! Everyone cheered and laughed as Reepicheep crowed to the Dragon, "What did I tell you, Eustace, extraordinary!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The swampy isle called Ramandu's Island was dark and thick with jungle. The crew of the Dawn Treader slowly crept along the overgrown path covered in many years' worth of moss and lichens.

Edmund held his electric torch up, shining it on the eerie gargoyles around the island as they made their way to the center. Ella's sword was unsheathed and she stood protectively next to Lucy and Gael who were cowering behind Edmund and Caspian. Drinian continued from behind Ella, leading the crew through the dense forest.

Suddenly a clearing appeared, and in it sat a long rectangular table, covered in rich foods. The hungry sailors' eyes shone at the sight of the plates of provisions piled high in abundance.

"Mmmm…food!" whispered Tavros, starting toward the table. But Drinian stopped him.

"Wait."

Ella closely examined the table. It was covered in dust and grime as if…it had not been touched in years. But the food was fresh and ripe and its aromas floated from the platters making her empty stomach ache with hunger.

"It's Aslan's table!"

Edmund narrowed his eyes as he shone his flash light toward a pile of strangely shaped bushes. In the light, they were almost like piles of sticks. But a strange wispy gray mass of something floated out of it…it almost looked like hair…

Then Edmund jumped backward, realizing what was in the pile of twigs, pushing Ella behind his back, he gasped in surprise.

Ella wormed her way out from behind him, "What? What is it Edmund?" he lifter his hand silently toward the piles of twigs, and there sat three men, stooped with age, their gray hair long and dirty.

Ella continued toward them, squinting at their faces, "They seem to be breathing!"

"Ella!" Edmund said softly, but firmly, "Come back! It might be a trick!" He started towards her, but Caspian held him back.

"She might have something there," he said also starting slowly towards the men. He stared at the rings on the men's fingers, "it's three of the lords!" he said.

Ella reached in and grabbed two of the swords and Caspian grabbed the other.

"On the table!"

They all piled the swords onto the table, only to be missing one.

Caspian ran his hands through his hair, "Six. We're missing one."

Just then, a beam of light shone through the trees from the swords on the table, the blue star began to descend to earth and when it reached the ground formed into a beautiful young woman. Her white-blonde hair shone with the radiance of the moon and her white dress cascaded onto the forest floor. The crew bowed at the sight of her as if she were a golden statue, including Edmund and Caspian, but Ella, with an obstinate look on her face stood firm, clenching her sword.

She smiled, "Arise, travelers of Narnia." The crew rose, staring at the star in wonder.

"I am Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu," she smiled at the Dawn Treader crew.

Caspian's face was awed as he stuttered, "you're a star!"

The star turned to him and nodded, she too seemed to be captivated by him.

Caspian smiled, the corners of his lips turning up, "You are most beautiful."

Ella bit her lip in anger; _Caspian said he was still in love with me!_ She snuck a peek at Edmund out of the corner of her eye; he was standing with his mouth hanging open at Lilliandil. Ella felt jealousy boiling up inside her like oil in a hot cauldron.

Lilliandil was taken aback by Caspian's comment; "I-if it is a distraction for you, I-I can change form!"

Caspian and Edmund at the same time jumped forward, fear covering their eyes.

"No!"

Ella rammed her fist into her sword hilt, making a large noise, making Edmund and Caspian turn around in curiosity. Ella bit her lips and clenched her fists to keep from chopping the star into twenty billion pieces.

She turned back to the crew, "Are you not hungry? The food is for you! Go ahead, eat!"

The sailors cautiously began to pick up the food. But before they could eat, Ella stepped forward.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, she put her hand on her sword hilt, and cocked her head slightly, as if challenging the Star, "What happened to them?" she asked pointing towards the Sleepers.

Lilliandil folded her hands, completely ignoring Ella's fiery eyes, blazing with anger.

These men were half mad by the time they reached our shores, and they were threatening violence on each other, violence is forbidden at the Table of Aslan. So, go ahead…eat to your heart's content!"

Then she turned to the 3 royals and the Lady, "Come, there is much to discuss."

Well? Good, bad? I kinda wanted to get this part over with, because I'm excited for the next chapters :-)…PLEASE REVIEW! I want to set a goal to get fifty for this story! Help me out!


	16. Approaching the Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narniaaaaaa…duuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh…. lol! :-)**

**Author Note: Okay, I AM SOOOO SORRY, GUYS! So a TONN of stuff has been going on, I broke my foot (It's keeping me out of my recital ):) Our computer broke down and…it's just been pretty crazy…so IM SORRRY! (: **

**Reviewers-I wuv you guys **** Keep up the good work ;P…ANDD enjoy another chapter of The Voyage!**

The Voyage:

**Chapter 16**:

**Approaching the Darkness**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Lilliandil walked gracefully down the jungle forest path away from the Table toward a cliff over the ocean.

"Coriakin said that with the seven swords of the Lords all evil will be destroyed," Caspian stated as they stopped at the edge of the cliff.

Lilliandil nodded and smiled slightly at him, "he speaks the truth."

Edmund brushed his hair from his face, "But we only have six."

Lucy stepped forward, "Where is the seventh?" she asked quizzically.

Lilliandil's smile turned to a serious and almost fearing frown as she pointed to an island, almost enveloped in smoke and mist, green lightning and thunder roared inside, echoing in its eerie spacious depths.

"In there. You will need great courage."

Edmund swallowed nervously as he looked at the ghostly island, covered in wickedness. He felt a hand grab his, and Ella smiled anxiously up at him, rubbing her thumb soothingly on his hand. He managed a tight smile back.

"Soon the evil will be unstoppable. It is up to you to blind its power." Lilliandil turned toward them.

"Now, waste no time!"

Just as she was about to ascend to the stars Caspian smiled at her.

"I hope we meet again," he said softly.

Lilliandil blushed and replied in equal manner, "Good bye." And with that, she rose up and a blue light encircled her, propelling her to the sky where she became, once again, a star.

The three royals stood in awe, staring up into the sky, but Ella stood looking out to Dark Island, a blank expression on her face.

Caspian tightened his sword hilt and looked to the sky once more. _What I would do to meet her again._

Lucy began to start down the forest path with out a word. She knew what needed to be done and she knew not to waste time. Caspian eventually dragged his eyes from the sky and followed. Edmund began to, but noticed Ella was staring out at the sea. He vaulted a stump and walked up to her, softly saying her name.

"Ella, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, walking up next to her.

Ella did not tear her eyes from Dark Island as she replied almost in a whisper.

"My father is in there," she tore her eyes from the island and looked mournfully at Edmund.

"Or was! Edmund, I haven't thought of my father this whole voyage. And he's the reason I came with you. Every lord we saw, dead, alive, or under a spell, my heart leapt with horror at their fate, and I had no idea why," she took a deep breath, "and now I know why. Because my father could have been any one of them! And now-" she paused again, biting her lip, "Now I know where he is, and it is the most dangerous place of all! And I haven't thought of him once, I'm such a horrible daughter!" she covered her face in her hands and knelt on the ground in remorse.

Edmund bent down next to her, taking her hand in his, and he said softly, "But you have thought of him."

Ella lifted her hand from her face, "What?"

Edmund smiled and said, pushing a strand of hair from her face, "You have. You thought of him on the voyage. You thought of him when you came on the mission. You just said that he is the reason you came. You thought of him every time we saw a lost lord. He hasn't been absent from your mind!" He smiled quickly and helped her from the ground.

He was turning to go when Ella said softly, "What if he isn't there?"

Edmund turned and stared at her with his deep brown eyes serious and promising.

"He will be. I promise."

And with that, he took her hand, and they followed the path back to the Dawn Treader to prepare for the biggest battle of them all.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Dark Island was approaching. The fear of everyone was thick in the air. Ella, who was usually saying sarcastic quips was soundless and wore a blank expression. Even Reepicheep, who was usually cheerful, rode Eustace in silence. The crew did their work uneasily as it drew near.

"What do you think is in there?" asked Lucy nervously.

"Our worst nightmares," replied Caspian quietly.

"Our darkest wishes," added Edmund, licking his lips nervously, squeezing Ella's hand in his.

Caspian whispered something to Drinian, who nodded.

"MEN! PREPARE FOR BATTLE! COLLECT YOUR ARMOR AND WEAPONS, BE PREPARED FOR A FIGHT!" yelled Drinian. The men filed below the deck in complete and eerie silence.

Caspian grasped Edmund's shoulder and said quietly, "Let's get suited up."

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Below, Caspian tightened his breastplate and looked up at Edmund.

"Whatever might happen, I want to let you know I think of you as a brother, Ed."

Edmund glanced up at Caspian, "Me too." He said seriously.

Caspian turned to the glass case and opened it, retrieving Peter's sword.

"Here," he said handing it to Edmund, a serious look on his face.

Edmund looked up at the sword, his eyes slightly widened, "But, Peter gave—"

Caspian interrupted him, "He would want you to have it."

Caspian handed Edmund the golden embossed blade, his grasp lingered—only for a minor second as Edmund took it from him, carefully.

Edmund ran his hand over the strong blade and meaningfully glanced up at Caspian.

"Thanks. I mean it."

Caspian nodded. Just as he did so, there was a tap of boots from the doorway. Both boys turned, seeing Ella, standing there, gripping her sword, her golden hair flowing loosely and her hazel eyes a mixture of fear and nervousness.

Caspian diverted his eyes from her. _She's beautiful. I wish that-_ But he cut off his own thoughts by shaking his head at his own foolishness. He had given her away.

"Caspian, you and Edmund are-"she took a deep breath, as if reassuring herself, "Are wanted on deck."

Caspian nodded at her and silently walked towards the door, but as he began to pass her, he stopped and turned towards her. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. The silence was tense.

Finally he bit his lip, "Take care of yourself, Ell."

Ella smiled slightly and whispered, "Same to you, Cas."

Caspian remained serious, "Don't do anything too daring. You're needed here."

Ella kept smiling nervously, trying to sound cool, "You too, you're like my big brother. And the King of Narnia." She dipped her head in respect as he smiled and headed out the door.

Caspian left, wishing he could be more than just a big brother. He remorsefully pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the battle ahead.

Ella turned away from the doorway, where Caspian had disappeared from to Edmund. She nervously smiled at him.

"Well, this is it," she said quietly more to herself than him.

Edmund did not move and replied, "I want you to stay below deck."

There was a moment of utter surprise, and then the burst of anger that Edmund had anticipated coming.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, EDMUND PEVENSIE? ARE YOU INSANE? STAY BELOW! HA! ARE YOU CRAZY? ME? HOW COULD YOU-"

Edmund grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist tightly as she tried to fight out of his grip.

"Ella!" Edmund said through clenched teeth as he tried to get her to settle down. But being in armor it wasn't an easy task.

"…CAN'T BELIVE YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD STAY BELOW WHEN I'M FIGHTING FOR MY COUNTRY AND FOR-"

"ELLA!"

Ella stopped squirming and looked up at him, breathing hard from the fighting.

"What?"

Edmund took a deep breath, "I told you I wanted you to stay below-"

"And I said 'ABSOLUTLY NOT!' How could-"

"ELLA! LISTEN!" Edmund raked his hand through is hair, exasperated, "Ella…The reason I want you to is that-"He paused searching for the correct words to say. Finally he looked up at her, completely serious, and a bit saddened.

"I…I don't want to let you get hurt again." He raked his hand through his hair again and continued, "I felt as though everything that has happened to you is my fault. If Caspian were still with you, he would have never let these things happen to you…and I did. I'm sorry, it's just…I can't….lose you…again." He ended gripping her hand and biting his lip, nervous to see her response.

Ella's hardened features suddenly softened, "Oh. I had no…idea you felt like this!"

There was a silence. Just like in the days when Edmund was trying to impress Ella. That same awkward silence roamed the air.

Finally Ella spoke, "But Edmund, if you are so worried about me getting hurt, why don't you send Lucy below with me?" Confusion swirled her face.

Edmund remained staring completely serious at her, "Lucy is trained for these battles."

Ella's temper wanted to flare up at this, but she took a deep breath, "And I'm not?"

Edmund was taken aback by her comment, and was outwitted by her once again, he remained silent.

But instead of flaring up, Ella remained quiet, "Edmund, don't worry. I'll be fine. I've done this before. I'll be…fine." She brushed a dark curl from his forehead, and quickly rose up on her tip-toes to kiss his nose, but Edmund gently placed his hand beneath her jaw and pulled her to his lips, kissing her. She melted against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

It was sometime before they hear a small, "Ahem" by the door, Caspian stood there, clearly extremely uncomfortable.

Ella quickly pushed away from Edmund and took several steps away from him. Edmund seemed a bit dazed before he could say to Caspian, "Yes?"

Caspian avoided looking at Ella, "Um, you were want on deck quite some time ago. And we've reached Dark Island." He swallowed nervously, turning to head up the stairs.

**Ooooh I can't wait for the next one : P YAY! DARK ISLAND (: **


	17. Dark Island

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARNIA.! Oh wow….(:**

**Author Note: Oh, guys…I AM SO SORRY. nI got superrr discouraged from some reviews I got (which I will NOT name) And this was all mixed up in the general summer craziness, but I'm glad to be back (:**

**Reviewers-3 3 3 (Need I say more?) (: **

**Chapter 17**

**The Voyage:**

**Dark Island**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"I want all of you to know that each of you has earned his mark on the crew of the Dawn Treader," Caspian called out in a strong voice, masking his fear, as Dark Island approached.

"Now is not the time to fall to fierce temptations, be strong…never give in! Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia."

As Caspian descended the stairs, the crew began to call out in a unanimous voice.

"FOR NARNIA!"

Ella yelled at the top of her lungs with the crew she had been in tough times and good ones with, and now she was about to fight beside them again. As she gripped Edmund's hand, she vowed in her head to never run from fear in this battle.

The triumphant yells died off as the evil cloud of Dark Island began to descend upon them. Suddenly, the yells seemed far off, as if they were years ago as the light of the world faded away. The eeriness of pure wickedness clotted the air, making the battle before them seem hopeless.

The crew became silent and no one spoke, making a spooky stillness, and only the malicious laughter of the evil spirits of the island could be heard.

Suddenly, a greenish mist began to cover the ship, careening over the masts, down to the crew. It sounded as though it was harmless, but all were wary, for they knew the evil was trying to tempt.

Ella held her breath and gripped her sword, listening for any sounds of the evil evening the score.

Suddenly, a familiar and horrible voice broke the stillness of the air, "Ella, I'm back…"

Her eyes widened as she turned to see what she feared most: Javroc. Javroc of Calormen stood before her, the same evil gleam in his eyes.

Ella started to shake, stammering out her bumbling words, "H-how…"

Javroc laughed an evil laugh that haunted her for weeks, "I'll always be here! You can never rid me! I'll get you, Ella! I will get-" his wicked face began to swirl in a cloud of green, growing and growing over Ella. His hands groped for her.

She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists; it was a dream, a horrible dream!

"NO!"

She popped open her eyes to see Javroc gone, but Edmund standing there, facing towards the bow, his eyes wide.

"Ed!"

Edmund spun around, and then seeing it was Ella he took a deep breath, "What?"

"You alright?"

Edmund slowly nodded, "Yeah."

Ella stared at him, unbelievingly. _He can't be alright, I mean he's shaking!_ Then she stopped and thought_ Wait, did someone come to him in a spirit, too?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, haunting sound, like a yell. She glanced at Edmund, whose face looked terrified.

"TURN AWAY! GO AWAY!"

They both rushed to the starboard side and Edmund switched on his electric torch shining it at the cluster of rock from which the unearthly sound came from.

"Who's there?" shouted Edmund.

"We do not fear you!" yelled Caspian.

The flashlight suddenly shone on a man, his clothes were ragged and his hair was tangled with seaweed, his mad eyes seemed insane as he was swinging…the seventh sword!

"Caspian, it's Lord Rhoop! His sword!" Edmund shouted to Caspian.

Ella's eyes went wide as her breath hitched in her throat, "Father?"

Lord Rhoop swung his sword even harder, "You will not defeat me!"

Caspian yelled to the men, "Get him on deck!"

The sailors began to swing their harpoons, but just as they were about to throw them, Eustace swung up and grabbed the man and threw him onto the deck.

Lord Rhoop began to scuttle around the swinging his sword at various sailors, yelling about "killing the imposters."

"Be calm my lord!" said Caspian.

The Lord Rhoop ignored his request and finally Ella stepped up.

"Father! It's me, Ella, your daughter!" Ella lifted her chin, trying to look defiant, hoping her father remembered he had a daughter.

Lord Rhoop slowly turned, and stood, cupping his hands around his daughter's face, Ella backed away, a bit frightened of him. Edmund drew his sword, ready to protect her.

"Oh, my sweet Ella! You should not have come! There is no way out of here!"

"We've got the sword, let's go! Turn her about!" yelled a sailor franticly.

The sailors rushed to their positions, ready to sail, but Lord Rhoop ran to Caspian wildly saying, "Do not let it know your fears, or it will become them!" The faces of the crew and other passengers became wide with fright at his warning.

"Oh….no…" everyone turned to Edmund who was closing his eyes in regret.

"Edmund…" Ella whispered cautiously as Edmund glanced at her apologetically.

Lucy ran to her brother, "Edmund! What did you just think of?"

Edmund said nothing, but ran to the starboard and stared into the water. Caspian, Ella, Lucy, Gael, and the crew followed anxiously.

In the water curved a giant snake-like body towards the ship, lurking through the dark water. A sea serpent! Suddenly the serpent ducked under the ship, swaying it back and forth. Lucy turned around and saw Gael, trembling at the port side, just as the serpent emerged from the water.

"GAEL!" yelled Lucy, running and grabbing the little girl as the serpent advanced on the Dawn Treader.

It was lean and lanky; it had tentacles sticking out of its head that was slimy and monstrous. The crew backed away as the serpent towered over the Dawn Treader. Gael clung to Lucy, tears of terror dripping down her cheeks. Edmund drew his sword, flinging Ella behind him, this time Ella did not move, her legs, for once, were stuck in fear. Caspian and Drinian shouted orders to the crew, who were terrified.

Then, a shimmering flash of light flung itself at the serpent, wrestling it to the water. Eustace-the-Dragon clawed and bit as Reepicheep cheered him on. In awe, the passengers of the Dawn Treader rushed to the railing on the starboard. Eustace gave up a good fight, but soon was flung up against a cluster of rocks. The Dragon lay limp against the rocks. Lucy grimaced at the sight of her cousin in pain.

"DIE!" yelled Lord Rhoop, grabbing the sword from Caspian and flinging it at Eustace, it pierced the Dragon, and with that, he rose up from the rocks, clawing at his wound, and flew away.

"NO!" yelled Lucy and Edmund together.

"TURN THIS SHIP AROUND!" yelled Lord Rhoop, running to the wheel, turning the ship with all his might, knocking out the man in charge of the wheel. Drinian came and quickly knocked out Lord Rhoop, turning her about again.

The crew, distracted by Eustace flying away, did not see the serpent swim stealthily towards the ship. Suddenly, a huge jerk washed over the ship, water sprayed onto it as everyone fell from the force. The serpent had wrapped its way around the Dawn Treader! Its slimy body clung down the middle of the ship as it coiled tighter and tighter, shattering the wood on the starboard and port sides of the Dawn Treader.

The crew shouted and water poured down onto the rowers below. Caspian was at the wheel, he yelled to Edmund, suddenly getting an idea.

"Edmund!"

Edmund, who was concentrating on hacking away at the serpent's middle, looked up at Caspian.

"Smash him into the rocks! I'll try and steer it in!"

Edmund nodded, "I'll get his attention at the bow!" and with that, he hurried off, flashlight and sword in hand.

In moments, he was on the bow, shining his electric torch at the massive and disgusting creature.

"HEY! OVER HERE! HEY HEY HEY!" he yelled flashing the torch's blinding light at the creature. It suddenly turned, gliding eerily over the water like a ghost, mesmerized by the light. Suddenly, it lunged, sticking its nasty mouth to the dragon's head on the bow, trying to suck Edmund out!

"EDMUND!" Caspian, Ella, and Lucy all screamed.

The wood splintered, and broke, as the monster reeled back, confused and spitting the wood away. A boot poked from the broken wood…Edmund! He was beginning to climb out from the head of the dragon; when the monster suddenly crushed itself against the bow! Edmund flew, and hit the deck, hard.

I decided to end it there for suspense (; R&RRRRRRRRRRRRRR (:


End file.
